Living a Little of the Farm Life
by Happily Melancholy
Summary: Some soft yaoi and strong cursing! Mokuba has signed the Yugioh gang up for a community service job on a farm, but he has also invited someone that no one ever expected. If you need a laugh you'll find it here.
1. Phone Calls and Background Noise

Hi everyone I'm back. This is for CK and all the others that have been waiting for this to come out.  With college starting up again I have been very busy. So sorry to all my readers for the long hiatus, but I finally got a chapter up for my new story. I will try to put the prequel for Past to Future Love out at the same time, so you guys can enjoy two stories from me.  Also this story was brought on when I remembered working on my grandparents farm when I was younger so I decided to add the Yugioh cast and have a little fun.  I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Yugioh, or any of the references to Psycho, but I do hate telemarketers and at my house we are instructed to treat them just as Ryou tells Bakura to do in the story.  

One more thing Ryou is somewhat out of character because I have always loved the thought of Ryou being sweet and kind on the outside but some kind of maniac on the inside, especially when with his Yami so prepare for some madness between the two.

Living a Little of the Farm Life.

"Big brother! Big brotherrr! Are you here?" That was what Mokuba Kaiba yelled as he entered the Kaiba Mansion. Mokuba closed the front door to the mansion and heaved his backpack, which was filled with the school year's assignments, reports, and graded tests, onto a table that held one of the many technological devices his brother had been working on. Today had been the last day of school and everything had to be brought home, but Mokuba was too worried to be happy about summer starting.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled again, but after getting no answer, he ran upstairs intent on finding his brother before his teacher could call. Why you ask? Well Mokuba had volunteered Seto and a few others for community service. There's nothing wrong with that, unless you didn't inform the person that had been volunteered or you didn't tell that person what they would be doing, both of which Mokuba had decide not to do. Mokuba reached the top of the stairs and ran down the corridor towards his brother's home study. When he reached the door, which was closed, he heard rapid tapping, signaling that Seto was home. Mokuba barged into the room and ran to his brother, who was sitting behind his desk, typing on his laptop. Surprised by the sudden interruption, Seto stopped typing long enough to look at his brother and smile.

"Are you happy that school is out for the summer?" Seto said to the screen of his laptop. Mokuba lifted his hand to the back of his head and began to rub it.

"Uh yeah. Speaking of summer..." 

"Sorry Mokuba, but I have too much planned so I can't do anything with you today." Seto interrupted and turned the computer chair he was sitting in to face his brother as he spoke, passively drumming a pencil on his desk.

"You never have time."

"Sorry Mokuba, but I have a company to run and that does not leave me with a lot of time."

"I just wanted to know what you had planned for the next two weeks?" Seto looked at his little brother suspiciously.

"What have you done Mokuba? It has to be something bad because you are leading into it." Seto pushed a few buttons on his laptop and closed it.

"Now tell me what you have..." The loud ringing of the phone interrupted Seto and he rotated his chair to grab it.

"Kaiba residence." Seto answered and he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba, this is Mr. Hibasi."

"What did Mokuba do?" Seto could hear Mr. Hibasi sigh on the other end.

"Today, Mokuba told little Johnny Neeson to jump off the top rung of the ladder of the sliding board with an umbrella so the umbrella would stop him from falling and he would land on his feet."

"So?"

"Johnny did it and he found out that you still fall. His broken leg proves it." Seto turned to glare at Mokuba who had began to twist his foot into the floor. 

"But that is not what I'm calling about. From the tone of your voice I don't think Mokuba has told you what he has done today, so I'll hold while you talk to him." Seto pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at Mokuba.

"You told Johnny Neeson to jump off the top rung of the sliding board ladder with an umbrella. What the hell were you thinking?"

"That it would be funny." Mokuba mumbled and kicked at an invisible object on the carpeted floor.

"Well it wasn't, he has an broken leg and what else did you do today?" Mokuba looked at the ground and played with his hands.

"Start talking now Mokuba." Seto said firmly. Mokuba looked at Seto and sighed.

"I know that you are busy and stuff, but I volunteered us for some community service." Seto took his free hand and began to massage his forehead and the area around his eyes.

"Where?"

"It has animals and homestyle cooking and..."

"Where Mokuba?" Seto said through gritted teeth. Mokuba already being prepared for what might happen to him, gave Seto a pair of puppy eyes and pouted.

"See big brother you always told me to help my community out..."

"Mokuba none of the eye and pouting stuff is working, so tell me where so I can punish you now."

"But..."

"Dammit Mokuba, where?" Seto said menacingly and glared at his brother.

"The Grierson's farm." Mokuba said quickly and chewed on his bottom lip.

"That's it?" Seto did not wait for Mokuba to answer; instead, he put the telephone back to his ear to talk to Mr. Hibasi.

"Mr. Hibasi, it will be taken care of. I'll just send them some money and that will take care of the matter." Seto could hear Mr. Hibasi sigh and then chuckle lightly.

"He did not tell you everything did he?"

"Huh, hold on a moment." Seto removed the phone once again from his ear and looked at Mokuba, who had been finding his hair very interesting at that particular moment. 

"Uh Seto I need a haircut."

"You hate haircuts, which is the reason your hair is the way it is, now finish." Seto did not need to elaborate any further because Mokuba immediately understood what Seto meant when his blue eyes bored into him.

"'Uh you can't give money or anything like that. You have to work on the farm."

"What! You have me working on a damn farm for the first two weeks of summer! Have you lost your mind! You will have to cancel it!"

"I can't, I promised them that we would arrive Sunday night so we could get a fresh start Monday morning. They are looking for us to be there."

"What the hell?" By now Seto was yelling and Mokuba was backing away slowly, all the while reaching for the large paperweight on his brother's desk.

"You said that we needed a new experience."

"Yes I did, like a vacation to a tropical island, where you stay in nice suites, drink tropical beverages, and eat great food! Not where you have to use a hole for a toilet, wonder if the water is clean, and ask if the food should be eaten by you or the pig!" Seto eyed Mokuba as he lifted the phone back to his ear, daring the young Kaiba to move. When Seto got back on the phone Mr. Hibasi spoke.

"Now that was the tone I was expecting to hear the first time I called. Now that you know about the little community service endeavor, I would suggest that you call the others who are supposed to join you." Seto heard the movement of papers in the background as Mr. Hibasi looked for the names of the others that would be joining him and Mokuba. Seconds later Mr. Hibasi returned to the phone with what Seto assumed was the list of people he would be working with.

"Mr. Kaiba, the people that will be going to the Grierson's farm with you are Yugi Moutoh, Malik Ishtar, and Ryou Bakura. There is one space left, but Mokuba told me that you would be able to find someone to fill it, so the last person is up to you. The service starts Monday so I would suggest that you call the other participants. Good day Mr. Kaiba and tell Mokuba I said good luck." Seto hung up the phone and he could see Mokuba preparing to run out of his office. He stood quickly and grabbed Mokuba by the back of his shirt.

"What the hell were you going to do with that damn paperweight?" Mokuba smiled sheepishly and placed the paperweight back on the desk, the way he found it.

"Can't be to careful. I grabbed it just in case you forgot to take your medicine. It was just a form of protection." Seto eyed his brother and pushed his head.

"What a comedian." Mokuba kicked his brother's leg and turned to run out the door, but Seto called him back.

Where do you think you are going? We have people to contact and who in the hell is going to fill the last spot on the list?"

"I have an idea, just call the others."

Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi, Yugi here." Seto could hear one of the Tetris themes playing in the background when Yugi picked up the phone.

"Hey it's me Seto."

"What's up, what do you need?" Seto was about to answer, but Yami's voice in the background interrupted.

"Aibou I beat level twenty on this game, it's the last level. I told you that I could beat any game." 

"That's great Yami, but you have more levels."

"No I do..." Seto heard the fast paced Russian music begin again as the new level was started.

"You bought that to keep him busy didn't you Yugi?"

"Yeah, he beats every videogame and then gets bored if he doesn't have something new to play."

"So?"

"So, he becomes annoying to everyone and everything around him when he is bored, I bought him a game that he can't win. Tetris goes on forever."

"Brilliant plan."

"So what did you want?"

You see uh..." More of Yami from the background.

"I beat two more levels Yugi am I almost there?"

"Sure Yami." Seto laughed and began talking to Yugi again.

"Mokuba..."

"What did he do?"  Yugi said sighing.

"He volunteered us for some community service at the old Grierson's farm. We have to work on the farm for two weeks, doing some of the chores and that type of thing. I wanted to know if you could come?"

"Doesn't that place have animals and stuff?"

"Yeah, Yugi."

"When is it?" Yami from the background again.

"Aibou I have beat seven levels and I don't seem to be getting anywhere."

"Yami you just have to play all the levels."

"But aibou..."

"Yami just play the levels until they say that you have won."

"Okay..." There was more to what Yami said, but Yugi chose to ignore him.

"When is it Seto?"

"This Monday, but I'm picking everyone up Sunday morning, so we can get acquainted with the place and be ready to work Monday morning."

"Sounds cool to me, I have nothing planned, but can I bring Yami?"

"Yeah, but you have to keep him inside the puzzle. Bring enough clothes for two weeks, nothing too fancy, and any other things you might need. I'll pick you up Sunday morning, so be ready."

"Okay..." Yami once again.

"Aibou I'm on level forty seven and I still don't see any difference. Yugi I don't think that this game ends."

"Sure it does. You aren't admitting defeat are you?"

"Me? Never! I am the King of Games. I have never lost a game."

"Okay, okay finish playing then." Seto could hear the game's music start again and he hung up giggling knowing that Yami would be occupied for a very long time.

Ring! Ring!

Malik Ishtar tackled his yami to the ground and put him in a headlock. 

"Who's the bitch now. Go ahead and give up."

"Not in your lifetime." Marik reached up with his hand and grabbed his hikari's platinum locks, yanking them and pulling Malik's neck back painfully. Malik screamed and loosened the grip around his yami's neck; moments later letting him go completely.

"You scream like a little girl." Marik stood up and continued to pull his hikari's hair, making him follow his every move.

"Who's the bitch now?" Marik used his free hand to smack his hikari's butt and Malik yelped at the stinging sensation the action left.

"Quiet, now where's my money?"

"I'm not your damn whore."

"Yeah whores get paid."

"Shut up and get the phone."

"You can't order me around, now you get the phone."

"I'm not..." The statement stopped when Marik pulled Malik in a standing position and kissed his earlobe, making him moan.

"Answer the phone."

"Okay I'm goin' to." Malik kissed his yami back and went to answer the phone, while his yami sat at a small table behind him. 

"Malik here."

"What took you so damn long?"

"Yami and I were playing Pimps and Hoes."

"Who won?"

"He did this time, but I'll get him back." Seto could hear Marik in the background yelling at his hikari.

"Bitch get my food. I'm hungry."

"I'm coming dammit, hold on a minute."

"He really gets into character doesn't he."

"Yeah, every time he wins it just goes to his head."

"So what do you want?"

"Mokuba volunteered us for a community service job and I wanted to know if you could come."

"'What is it?"

"We have to work on the Grierson's farm for two weeks."

"You talkin' about the people who live in the place that looks like the house from the movie Psycho."

"Yeah, you think that too? Whenever I tell people that they say that they don't see it."

"Well I see it and I swear if I find any dead bodies in a shower, any holes drilled in the bathroom walls, or some guy talking to a skeleton calling it Mother, I'm gone."

"Same here. So will you be able to make it. It starts Monday morning, but I am picking everyone up Sunday morning."

"Yeah I can make it, but can I bring Marik?"

"Yeah, but keep him hidden. Be ready on Sunday."

"Yeah okay." Before Seto hung up he could hear Malik and his Yami in the background exchanging words between each other.

"Bitch get my food and when you're finished go work the corner, I need some cash."

"What the hell? You go sell your own ass."

"I would, but you are used to taking it and I'm used to giving it. Whores are the submissive ones, so you get my food and go work that damn corner." Malik must have given his yami the middle finger because a second later Seto heard Marik yell something about removing a "naughty little finger". The click sounded in his ear, telling Seto that Malik had hung up the phone, and he laughed as he dialed Ryou's number.

Ring! Ring!

"Get the phone Ryou, I'm watching TV."

"Well that takes a lot of effort. Get your sorry ass up and answer the phone, I'm cooking." Grumbling about having a crazy hikari, Bakura walked over to a small table and answered the ringing phone.

"Hello, I don't give a damn who you are, I don't want to buy anything, and if you are not a telemarketer what the hell do you want?" Bakura said unenthusiastically.

"Uhh yeah..." Seto could hear Ryou yell from the background,

"Bakura you don't answer the phone like that. Don't make me come in there."

"But aibou it solves all the phone crap in one sentence."

"Answer the phone correctly." 

"Who is this?" Bakura spoke directly into the phone.

"It's me Seto."

"What do you want?" Before Seto could answer he heard Ryou pick up the other line.

"Hello." Said an annoyed British accent.

"Hey Ryou, uhh piece of advice don't let your yami answer the phone."

"I told him he can only answer the phone like that when telemarketers call."

"Well I called to tell you that Mokuba signed us up for some community service and I wanted to know if you could come?"

"When and what?"

"Sunday morning I pick everyone up, but the service starts Monday and we will be working on the Grierson's farm for two weeks. So can you come?" Ryou paused for a moment and answered, but was interrupted by his yami.

"Sure I can come..."

"I don't want to come. I hate this boring com- com- whatever."

"He didn't ask you he asked me and you haven't been reading those books I bought you have you? I told you a third grade education is not cute, now go practice your vowels and vocabulary words."

"But I'm watching TV." Bakura whined into the phone.

"You better be watching Sesame Street, but since I know that you're not, you might as well practice your vocabulary."

"I'm watching TV dammit, so leave me alone." Seto heard one line click, but he still heard breathing.

"Hold on Seto." Seto heard Ryou move through the house changing phones as he went. He soon heard Ryou enter a room with a television and he heard the voice of a woman giving directions to do something. A few seconds later Seto could hear Ryou yelling at his yami.

"Dammit Bakura, this is why nothing gets into your brain. All this fucking TV. What the hell are you watching? Isn't that the dissecting video that my biology teacher gave to me to help me dissect the cat from class?"

"I don't know I just found it and put it in the VCR. It's cool though."

"Bakura is that a dead bird on my coffee table?"

"Yeah, I want to do what the lady is doing."

"They don't have the same body parts you moron." Ryou was yelling at his yami and occasionally Seto heard thuds, each one followed by Bakura yelling 'Ouch' or 'Aibou that phone hurts'.

"Now get that dead bird out of my house."

"But..."

"Out!"

"But aibou that's being wasteful. We could eat it."

"Eat it! Eat it! You can eat it. I hope it rots your damn spine. Now go throw it away."

"And they call me crazy."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Seto? Are you still there?"

"Uh yeah. You look so nice and innocent on the outside, but for the people who know you, we know better than to think that."

"Yeah well, having a yami like him can do that to you. Damn crazed son of a bitch."

"And you stay with him because?"

"He's my yami, he's adorable, he's sweet, and the sex is great."

"Too much info."

"You asked."

"Well be ready Sunday morning and bring two weeks worth of clothes. You might want to bring Bakura."

"You must think that I am crazy. If I leave him here I might not have a house to come back to." 

"Good point, so be ready Sunday morning."

"Okay, anything else?"

"No."

"Okay bye"

"Bye." Seto hung up the phone and then turned to look at his little brother.

"I've called everyone and they all said that they could come, but we are still missing one person." 

"I can take care of that." Mokuba pulled a small, crumbled piece of notebook paper out of his pocket and dialed the number printed on it."

"Who are you calling?"

"You'll see when he picks up the phone."

Ring! Ring!

A light breeze blew silver strands from around the face of a man who had been drinking a very fine chardonnay. The unexpected and simple act of the phone ringing startled him and he stopped mid sip. Beside him stood his most trusted security agent, Croquet, was watching the sunset alongside his employer. The young man uncrossed his legs and set the wine glass, filled with the chardonnay, next to the expensive cheese he had been eating moments earlier.

"Who on Earth would be calling me?"

"Sir should we answer the phone?"

"Yes, but if it is anyone offering a business proposition or anything, tell them that I am not interested."

"Yes Sir." Croquet turned from the gentleman and went to retrieve the phone. Croquet walked into one of the main halls and picked the phone up mid ring.

"Pegasus residence."

"Hey you know you answer the phone like my big brother."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey Croquet..." Croquet assumed that the phone had been snatched away from whomever he had been speaking to because next he heard loud yelling. 

"Did you just say Croquet!"

"Yes."

"Have you gone mad! You can't invite him!"

"I'm not going to invite Croquet, I'm going to invite Pegasus." 

"And that is better!" The yelling had become extremely loud, a few seconds later the arguing stopped, and the sound of a body collapsing followed closely behind.

"Always knew that his paperweight would come in handy. Croquet are you still there?" Croquet, who had blanked out after the arguing stopped, answered weakly.

"Yes. W- who is this?"

"You don't recognize my voice?"

"N- no, wait a minute. Is this Mokuba Kaiba."

"Yeah, you remembered. Can you put Pegasus on the phone?"

"I don't believe this. Hold a moment." Croquet took the phone from his ear and walked back out to the balcony that Pegasus was sitting on, still sipping wine.

"Sir, someone wants to speak to you."

"Who is it?"

"You would not believe me if I told you." Croquet handed the phone to Pegasus and walked away slowly, rubbing his head. Pegasus put the phone to his ear and picked up his wine glass in the other.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pegsy."

"I do not like that little nickname... Who is this?"

"It's me."

"Me who."

"Mokuba." The glass that Pegasus had currently been drinking out of fell from his hand and broke on the marble floor.

"Is this some sick joke?"

"Nope. I just had to ask you a question."

"You can't be serious. You are calling me after everything I did to you at Duelist Kingdom?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get this number."

"Like my big brother always says 'Money talks and bullshit walks."

"My what language. Let me clear things up for you. I am the man that kidnapped you, stole your soul, and tried to take over your brother's company. While we are on the subject of brothers where is yours? I am pretty sure that he would want me stuffed and mounted over his fireplace and he would be getting onto you about that language."

"Yes he does and yes he would, but he's sorta out now."

"What do you mean sorta out? You are either gone or there."

"Well you see he's in the mansion..."

"So he is there."

"Well yes and no. Let me finish. He's knocked out right here in front of me..."

"How did that happen?"

"I had to use his paperweight."

"Are you talking about the crystal paperweight shaped like a rose?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I fancied that one when I was hacking your brother's laptop long ago. Well it is a rather large paperweight, it will surely leave a mark."

"Yep, he has a knot already, but anyway do you get it? He's here, but he's not."

"Got it."

"But getting back to what I called you for, I wanted to know if you would join Seto, me, and a few others on a bit of community service."

"What?"

"See, I didn't have enough names to put on a list to help out, so I just chose your name."

"I am pretty sure that you could have chosen someone else?"

"I could have, but I felt that I should get you back for Duelist Kingdom."

"I must say that is fair."

"Yep... Hold on." Pegasus could hear someone moaning and then heard Mokuba yell something about being alright. Pegasus concentrated on hearing the conversation going on in the background.

"I had a dream that you were talking to Croquet."

"I was, but I'm not anymore."

"Good, so who is on the phone now?"

"Pegasus." 

"What are you doing on the phone with him and why is this knot on my forehead!"

"Big brother calm down..."

"Calm down! Calm down! He stole your soul and you act like you don't remember!" Pegasus soon heard Seto say something about a paperweight hurting and then a body hitting the floor.

"Sorry 'bout that Pegasus, but I had to hit him again." 

"You are going to get it when he wakes up."

"Yeah, I'll worry about that later, but now I want to know if you will be able to come?"

"You mean I have a choice?"

"Not really, if you didn't come I would have sent bodyguards to get you."

"Oh, well what is this little service involve?"

"We are going to be working on the Grierson's farm for two weeks. You know doing stuff like feeding the animals or yard work."

"I am not very fond of work."

"It will be fun."

"And what part of work is fun to you?"

"Look if you come I'll forget about everything that happened at Duelist Kingdom."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard that your Eye was taken so you won't be taking any souls."

"Yes that is true."

"So do you have a big hole there now?"

"No actually I had an eye put in. I can see just fine out of both."

"Are they different colors?"

"No, same color."

"Darn. Do you know who stole your Eye?"

"Some young chap with layered white hair. I can't quite place his name now."

"Oh, so you are coming right."

"Yes, when should I be there?"

"Meet everyone at the Grierson's farm Sunday morning. Bring working clothes, enough for two weeks."

"Okay."

"Bye Pegsy."

"Young Kaiba I do not like..." The click of the phone interrupted Pegasus and he sighed. After hanging up the phone and staring at the sunset in the distance it finally dawned on him what he had just gotten himself into. 

Please read and Review.  Suggestions wouldn't be bad either. (Hint Hint)


	2. Sunday

Everyone I am extremely sorry for the long update on this fic, but I had five tests on Wednesday and they all were huge.  Everybody enjoy the chappie.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yugioh which is not a surprise.  Do you think my hair would be gray from studying for those test if I did.  Hell I wouldn't even be in college.

As I stated in the first chappie Ryou is out of character, but I think that the others are out of character this chapter.  Don't worry though they will return to their nomal selves next chappie.

"Come on Seto, get up.  We're going to be late.  Haddie made breakfast."  It was early Sunday morning and Mokuba Kaiba was in his older brother's room trying to wake him up for breakfast.  Seto ignored his younger brother and turned on his side to go back to sleep, but Mokuba being the persistent child that he was, pulled one of the pillows from underneath Seto's head and began to hit him with it.  Thwack.

"Stop Mokuba."       

"Get up then."  Thwack.

"Mokuba!"

"You better get up."  Thwack.

"Mokuba if…" Seto was interrupted by one last hard swing of his bed pillow as it connected with his head.  Grabbing his head Seto yelled at his younger brother.  "Mokuba, the damn paperweight knots weren't enough!  Now you have to fucking beat me to death with a pillow!"

"Big brother you shouldn't use that language."

"I say what I want to say, you just don't say the shit that I say."

"Fine, I won't say the shit that you say."  Mokuba smiled up at Seto and sprinted through the bedroom door as Seto pondered what his little brother had said.  It took a while for it to register in Seto's head before he ran out of the room screaming,

"Bring your little ass back here

Anyone else who didn't have Haddie to make breakfast, (everyone else in the group) depended on another to make their breakfast.  This lucky person happened to be Ryou, who didn't actually know that he had been nominated for the job, so it was traditional for everyone to go to Ryou's apartment a least once a week for breakfast.

"Yami come on, leave the game alone."

"But I haven't beat the game yet."  Yami's voice droned. It was Sunday morning in the Moutou house and Yami had stayed up the past few nights trying to beat Tetris.

"Yami do you want to eat?  We're going over to Ryou's place.  Isn't that great." 

"Don't…need…food.  Must… beat… game."

"Yami it's not that damn serious now come on."  Yugi yelled throwing his Yami's clothes to him.  "Now get dressed."    

"But I want to play the game."

"If you don't put those damn clothes on and put that game away..."

"Must… beat… game.  Can… I…"

"And no you can't take it with you."

"Must… beat… game."  Yami refused to move, staring at the falling pieces in a daze, and Yugi sighed knowing that it would be useless to argue with the game crazed yami.

"Fine, you can put it in your soulroom, but you have to eat when we get to Ryou's."  Yami instantly disappeared along with the gaming console and Yugi walked out the door toward Ryou's apartment.

"I want the sweet circles with the liquid sugar on top of them."

"Pancakes Marik."

"Yeah those things.  And the crunchy stuff that you pour milk into."

"Cereal."The hikari and yami had been walking for close to forty-five minutes, Marik describing breakfast food and Malik giving him the real name, and considering that they lived ten minutes away from Ryou, they were either walking very slowly or Marik was playing with the road kill again and Malik had to go back to get him when he played to long. (It kind of sucks that the second option is the correct one).  Marik had stopped each time he saw the carcass of an animal that some type of vehicle had run over and ran to play with it using his 'poking stick'.  

"Look aibou this one is fresh."  Marik said bending down to at some unrecognizable animal with his stick.

"I really don't want to see the insides of… would you stop poking at that and come on!"

"But it's cool."

"Dammit Marik stop fucking poking at it.  Give me the damn stick and bring your crazy ass on, so we eat."  Malik took the stick, putting it in one of the grocery bags he was carrying and called Marik, who followed behind pouting. 

Ryou's doorbell rung its little jingle as the fair haired hikari moved closer to his yami.  Ryou lay in his bed snuggled up to his yami , the blanket pulled up to their chins because of the AC.  The doorbell rung again and Ryou opened his eyes, only to have them met with his alarm clock reading eight-thirty in the morning.

"Who the hell is ringing my doorbell at eight in the morning."  Ryou rolled out of the bed, nearly falling, and walked down the stairs to the door.

"All I know is that somebody had better be dying or dead or I am going to kill them myself."  Ryou said to himself as he opened the door to reveal the faces of his friends, which a second later he slammed in their faces.  Ryou could hear Marik yell about the door hitting him in the face and he yelled from inside of the apartment,

"You shouldn't stick it in someone's doorway, you don't know what they might do.  That's your new lesson for today."  Ryou turned to walk back upstairs when he heard his front door open and Yugi poke his head inside the crack.

"Ryou…"

"Did I tell you to open my door?"

"No, but…"

"People die that way."

"But we're hungry and we know you are cooking breakfast so we thought that we might come over."  Yugi said in a rush as Ryou walked toward the door.

"Who said that?  I am not a damn chef and you guys never buy any food to replace my food that you eat up."  Malik burst into the room holding up four bags of groceries.

"We did this time, so can you cook for us."  Ryou stomped his foot on the ground hoping that he would be able to use the excuse that the group never brought food as a reason not to cook, but found out that he always happened to get screwed over some way, so he invited them in.

"Come on in and put the stuff in the kitchen.  Damn."

"Master Pegasus do you have everything?"

"Yes Croquet."

"I'll add some snacks just in case you get hungry one night, and your toothbrush…" Croquet continued to name off a list of things that he thought Pegasus would need at the farm.

"Mother I am pretty sure I will be fine. I mean how hard could it be to stay on a farm for two weeks."

"For you extremely hard and stop calling me Mother.  I am looking out for you."  Pegasus sneered at the older man and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Anything else?"  Pegasus said as he noticed that Croquet had stopped rambling on about the list of things he would need.

"You should not stay in the sun to long, wear a hat, don't eat with anything that is not sterilized, don't get dirty…"

"Why don't you just say don't have fun then."

"Don't have fun."  Pegasus rolled his eyes and smirked as he muttered,

"Yes Mother."    

Ryou and the gang were waiting for Seto to arrive, or was it more like running through the apartment and yelling about things they had forgotten. (Uh the second option again)

"Ryou do you have my striped shirt?"

"No Marik does."

"Marik where is my gold arm band?"

"I left it at home."

"Yami would you leave that damn game alone and help me get everything ready."

"But I'm on another level."

"Pause it."  Yes, that was the situation at Ryou's place up until Seto rang the doorbell.

"Are you guys ready?"  Everyone stood at the door with plastered smiles on their faces, as if they had been ready all morning.

"Sure.  See we're all packed and ready to go."

"Yeah… come on we have a long drive ahead of us."

It was Sunday afternoon and Seto and the rest of the crew pulled up to the Grierson farm.  As everyone got out of the limo Mokuba yelled,

"See you guys smell that fresh air."  Mokuba took a deep breath and exhaled, while the others took deep breaths and coughed.

"This air smells like shit."  Malik said putting his hand over his face, trying desperately to keep the fumes out.

"That would seem logical Malik considering that you are standing next to a big pile of it.  Dumbass" Yugi rolled his eyes and shook his head, showing how truly disappointed he was in Malik's brainpower.  Malik looked beside himself and gave Yugi the middle finger as he moved away from the pile of feces.  The group stood outside a large iron gate and waited for the owners of the farm to meet them.  After a few minutes of standing in the hot sun, wiping trickles of sweat from their bodies, and bearing the stench, Seto and the crew could see two middle aged people walking slowly down a dirt road leading from a large house in the background.  When the man and woman reached the gate everyone gave them forced smiles and shook hands with the couple.

"Well hey there Mokuba.  Happy ta see ya again."  The man smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair affectionately, as he looked up at his older sibling.  "Thank ya Mister Kaiba for puttin' aside ya big schedule ta help us out down here.  We really need it bad.  And thanks ta the rest of ya too."  Everyone nodded and Mokuba yelled,

"See I told you that they would all come Jed."  Jed looked through the group and his face frowned a little.

"Well we seem to be one person short.  And I had the work divided all evenly too.  I'll just have ta give ya boys a little extra."

"No the other person should be here shortly.  He said that he would come."

"You can't trust snakes."  Seto said under his breath.  Mokuba looked up at his brother and frowned, while the others looked at Seto with a confused expression.

"He said he was…" Mokuba was cut off as a white limousine, lifting dust into the air, parked beside his brother's limo.

"See I told you he would come."  Mokuba ran to the limo and opened the door, pulling a young man with white hair out of the vehicle.  Pegasus nearly fell as Mokuba pulled him by the wrist from the backseat and into the hot air outside.  When Mokuba returned to the group, he was pulling a semi casually dressed Pegasus behind him and Croquet was following behind.  

"Master Pegasus do you have everything?"

"I'm fine Croquet.  Really."

"If there is anything else that you need, you can call me."

"Okay Croquet."

"And remember wear protection when out in the sun.  Kimo is taking your bags to the house and… "

"Got it Croquet."

"Are you sure…?"

"I am fine."  Pegasus said as he pushed Croquet back into the limo and closed the door.  Pegasus turned to walk away and he heard the door open again.

"You make sure you call me if anything happens."

"Okay Croquet."  Max yelled as he walked back to the group blushing.

"Guess Croquet doesn't want his baby to grow up."  Seto joked, as Pegasus blushed even harder.

"He is just looking out for me."

"He's worse than a mother."

Everyone, besides Seto, looked at Pegasus in shock, not because of the display they were witness too, (okay so maybe that was part of it) but also because he was there in the first place.  As Pegasus stood behind Mokuba, he could hear the others whisper quietly among themselves, before Mokuba yelled out, 

"Here's the last person Jed."  Jed looked Pegasus over and smiled, noticing how well dressed the man was for farm work.

"You goin' ta church boy."  Pegasus could hear the others snicker as the man looked him over again. 

"Excuse me?"

"We only wear britches like that when we goin' ta church."

"Britches?  What…?"  

"They're pants you idiot."  Seto whispered to Pegasus and turned back to face Jed.

Pegasus blushed a little and stared at the ground feeling awkward around the others. "Last time I checked they were called slacks and these were the most casual I could find."  Pegasus said quietly and continued to stare at the ground.

"Don't worry sonny, I'll lend you something of mine."  Pegasus grimaced at the thought of what he would be wearing for the next two weeks.  The man was dressed in dirty, denim overalls, with a matching cap that read 'Donkeys Have Nice Asses' over his sweaty, greasy hair and he wore dark boots that looked like he had become accustomed to stepping in manure piles.  'Damn, there go my Armani shoes.  And I hope that hat isn't literal'

"See Pegsy people are being nice to you already."  Pegasus smiled tightly at Mokuba and offered his hand to Jed, Jed shaking it heartily.  

"Boy you got a weak handshake.  Goin' have ta toughen ya up a bit."  Pegasus pulled his hand free from Jed's vice grip, realigning his fingers so they looked like fingers, instead of a deformed claw, and placed it in his pocket.  Jed walked back to the gate and grabbed his wife, by the hand.

"This here is Martha.  She the best cook down here in these parts.  Everybody love her barbeque."  Martha smiled and shook hands with everyone.  She was a short, stout woman, with brown eyes and her hair pulled back in a bun.  She wore a blue dress with a white spotted apron and on her feet were a pair of brown loafers.

"Don't mind my husband he always brags about me.  But now I got ta finish my baking, so I gotta get back to the house.  It's nice meetin' ya" Martha patted her husband on the back and nodded to everyone else, as she turned to go back to the house.

"Well come on so you can see the place."  Everyone followed Jed through the gate and they began the tour.

It was around seven that afternoon when everyone had finally been able to return to the main house.  Jed had explained everything from the feeding and caring of the animals, to the farm care and using the equipment.  Being that Jed's explanations took so long, everyone had sweated off at least ten pounds in the course of the day and lost a few brain cells courtesy of the sun.  The yamis had actually become so bored that Bakura and Marik were sharing Bakura's soulroom; playing paddy cake and singing childhood rhymes and Yami was in his soulroom yelling at the Tetris game.

"Why won't you let me fucking win… you piece of shit."  Yami threw a temper tantrum and threw the game controller down, sitting on his knees with his arms crossed pouting.  "Stupid game."  The game controller hit the system and the game restarted from level one.  "Aww damn."  Oddly enough, these events might have been the reasons Ryou was yelling at himself all day and Yugi was laughing, but that is only a guess. The group was happy when Jed said that they would be returning to the main house, but the happiness soon faded as they entered the hot, humid house.

"Why is it so hot?  Where's the AC?"

"This place doesn't have any air conditioning, you have to use fans Ryou."

"But it's so hot."   

"You'll get used to it after awhile, all that cold air can get ya sick."

"Damn, I want to get sick then."  Jed smiled at Malik, who was blowing on his body to cool off, and patted him on the back.

"I like you.  You're straight forward."

"I'm from Egypt, but damn, this heat is ridiculous."

"Might as well be in Hell.  All this heat would put the devil to shame."  Yugi said quietly.  Yami was not able to agree because he was now on level one hundred twelve and that was a long way from level four hundred sixteen. 

"What did ya say sonny?"

"Oh, nothing."  While the conversation of the AC was going on, Pegasus stood by himself in the corner of the room, his hair pulled back and fanning himself with his hand.  'I must have been delirious to agree to this.  Everyone here has something against me.  Maybe if I call Croquet…' Pegasus was rudely interrupted from his thoughts as his head was pushed back against the wall.

"Come on, I'm stuck rooming with you."  Pegasus listened to the voice and slowly his sight cleared to reveal Seto Kaiba.

"What…?"

"I said come on, we have to put our things in our room.  While you were day dreaming we chose sleeping partners."

"You chose me."

"No, no one wanted you and I was the last person to choose, so I'm stuck with you."  Pegasus walked toward a room absently until he heard Seto yell loud enough for him to hear, but low enough so that Jed and Martha couldn't hear in the kitchen.

"I'm not Croquet.  You can carry your own shit.  And don't expect for your stay here to go smoothly.  I intend to make it a living hell."  With that said, Seto walked swiftly past Pegasus and pushed Pegasus' bags into his arms.  Seeing Seto walk up the stairs and slam the door, he sighed knowing that this was going to be a long two weeks. 

During dinner, which everyone poked at with their fork, (guess Martha isn't as good of a cook as Jed portrayed her to be) Jed explained a few things about the house.  

"The bathroom is outside in the backyard.  When you have ta go that's where it'll have ta be.  There ain't no toilets in the house."

"You mean we have to go outside in the middle of the night to use the bathroom."  Yugi said, the question was rhetorical.

"That's right sonny."

"Could something happen out there?"

"Well I suppose if ya had to use the bathroom, then you would do ya business."

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"Naw, I mean a few steers have kicked the outhouse down a few times, but nothing more than that."  Malik dropped his fork at the sound of that and leaned in to talk to Ryou.  

"What the fuck?  'A few steers have kicked…'" Malik mimicked Jed quietly. "He acts like that's a normal fucking occurrence in these parts?"  

"So you are saying that some big cow can kick it down while I'm peeing."

"That's right Ryou.  They jump the fence sometimes."  Pegasus heard Ryou whisper 'fucking cows' and something about a slaughterhouse as he continued to poke at the unknown substance that Jed and Martha called beef stew.  Ryou didn't know what they called beef stew, but he had never eaten beef stew that was gray with spaghetti in it.  'Best cook in this parts my ass.  What the hell kind of imagination does she have.'  

"Another thing is that you all will have to be up at five in the morning.  Martha will usually be up and will ring the bell, so you need to get your sleep or you goin' do poorly in your work.  I guess that's it.  I explained everything.  Oh tomorrow you'll be doing your first day's work and you'll get to meet some special helpers.  They come in handy for herding the sheep.  Other than that I hope you enjoy your experience here at the farm." 

When everyone finished dinner (Jed and Martha), or snuck and threw it away (everyone else), they all retired to the bedrooms, tired from the tour earlier.  As Seto went toward his room, he saw Malik and Yugi going to their room. Yugi was dragging and stepping on the sheets they were supposed to be making their bed with, while Malik stood on a corner of the sheets ever so often, making the shorter boy fall.

"Stop Malik."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Stop lying…  Oww.  Dammit stop."  Malik laughed as Yugi picked himself up from the floor and stuck his tongue out at him.  Seto smirked as the two walked inside the room and shut the door.  Seto turned his attention away from the closed door and focused on finding his little brother.  Seto could see Ryou carrying Mokuba on his shoulders, Mokuba holding the sheets, and both were singing some absurd song as they walked down the hall to their room.  

"Oh McDonald had a farm e-I-e-I-o, and on that farm…" Bump.  Thud.  The bump was Mokuba's head as it hit the top of the doorframe, which Ryou forgot to duck for, and the thud was him landing after falling from Ryou's shoulders.  Ryou immediately turned around to see if Mokuba was alright.    

"Ow, shit."

"Didn't I tell you to watch your fucking language Mokuba?"  Seto said, walking up just in time to hear his little brother curse.   

"Sorry, but it hurts."

"That still doesn't give you reason to curse."  Ryou sighed and looked at the hopeless situation of Seto reprimanding Mokuba on his language, considering that Seto cursed more than the average person did. Ryou rubbed his head and he and Mokuba left Seto and entered their room, while Seto turned to go to his. 

Alright people I know this chapter was boring, but the next chapter starts the good stuff.  And the two special helpers happen to be dogs, but the problem will occur when we find out that one of our workers is deathly afraid of them.  So look for the next chapter.  

Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Monday

Disclaimer:  *My friend Ashmo (Ashley) and I are standing on a table while being attacked by rabid lawyers.  Ashmo and I have whips and chairs trying to defend ourselves.*

Me:  *Cracks whip* Get back!!  Get back!!  *Lawyers get even more restless at the sound of the whip*

Me:  This really is not working.  What the hell do I have to do to get rid of them?  *Throws the whip aside*

Ashmo:  Sweetcandie already said that she didn't own Yugioh, Little Debbie, Hershey, Follow the Leader, which is a great reggae and party song that you all should listen to…  and the Roof on Fire Mix.  What more do you want?  *Kicking the lawyers to prevent them from gnawing on her leg. Twelve of the lawyers leave, but 38 remain*

Ashmo:  *Spraying mace as she talks* But Sweetcandie does own the plot, Jed and Martha, and all of the other messed up characters in the story.  Oh yeah Sweetcandie and I own all the weird, retarded, slow, and offensive shit that the characters say, so uh make all comments and flames to us.  There, is that what you want me to say.  *Lawyers are still there* **Money hungry bastards**!

Sweetcandie:  *Smacks Ashley on the forehead* I don't want flames you idiot.

Ashmo:  Sorry.

Me:  Ashley we have to use the last resort.  I hoped that it didn't have to come to this.

Ashmo:  *Horrified face* No Sweetcandie, not that.

Me:  Yes Ashmo that.  *Clears throat* Ashmo and I attend FAMU!!!!!!!  *The echo stops and all the lawyers eyes grow wide.  They start clawing and biting trying to get away from us.  Ashmo and I hear numerous obscenities as the lawyers leave, until only one is left (because he has been mercilessly crushed by the other lawyers).

Lawyer:  Damn broke ass school.

Thought you guys could use a little humor before the story.  Everyone needs a good laugh every now and then.  Oh yeah I am referring to Pegasus as Pegasus J. Crawford in this story.  I made a mistake and put Max in the first chappie, maybe I'll get around to correcting that later. (Or maybe not, actually probably not.)  That's so everyone can be referred to by first name.  Also when Ryou curses he is as calm as hell.  In this story cursing is like talking for Ryou so it won't be unusual or anything.  Now you guys just enjoy the chappie.

Malik pulled the covers over his head as a bright light attacked his eyes.

"Damn shiny son of a bitch."  Malik said as he shielded his eyes against the bright light with his hand.  "Go back behind the clouds, go back."

"Malik get up you moron, that's not the sun it's a lamp and you sound like a sick vampire."

"What kind of lamp is that?  It's bright as hell."

"Come on Malik, Martha is ringing the morning bell and we have to be ready to start work."

"Well wake me up when she stops."

"Get your dumb ass up and come on."  Malik sat on the edge of the bed and stretched before getting up. 

"I can't stand little short shits."  Malik grumbled incoherently as went to his suitcase and pulled out something to wear.  Pulling on his shirt Malik mumbled,  "She better make it worth me getting up."

"I'm pretty sure she has breakfast.  And I'm not short."  Malik cleared his throat and added more emphasis to his previous statement,

"**She better make it worth me getting up**.  So you are just shit then."  Yugi frowned, not even wanting to get into an argument at such an hour, so he settled for talking about Martha's cooking. 

"Okay so her food isn't the best."

"Don't be so fucking modest.  That shit sucks."

"Well at least you are eating."

"You actually ate that crap.  Even that Pegasus guy dumped his in the garbage."

"No, but you get used to a lot of experiments when you eat my Grandpa's cooking…"

"Okay I understand, no need to explain.  I have seen his cooking and it's not kosher at all.  I guess if you can survive that you can survive anything, but I'm still not taking any chances."  Yugi giggled and finished buttoning up his shirt while Malik pulled on his pants and laced his shoes.  When they were finished dressing both walked out of their room, heading toward the noise of the bell.  

 "What the hell is all that fucking racket?"  Ryou said groggily as he stopped to listen to the sound of the morning bell.  Hearing Martha yell something about getting up, he sighed and flopped back on the bed that he and Mokuba shared. "Can't she see a bitch is trying to sleep?  Damn clanging ass bell."

"Ryou, big brother says that you have a potty mouth."  Mokuba said through a yawn, his face still nestled in the pillow.

"Yeah so the fuck does he.  Get up, we have to get ready."

"But I don't want to get up yet, big brother usually lets me sleep in."

"Well next time you sign somebody up for some damn community service read what the shit entails and do I look like your brother?"

"No."

"So what do you think my response is going to be to what you just said?"  Ryou questioned while running his hands through his hair.  Mokuba looked as though he was thinking then cleared his throat as if he was about to make a speech.

"I don't really give a damn, now get your little spiky haired ass up and get dressed."  Mokuba said grumbling into the pillow.

"You learn so fast, now come on let's go."

"It is so hot."  Pegasus sat up in the bed, his gray wife beater (wife beaters are the undershirts that the guys wear under their suits.  If you didn't know, that's what we call them down here in the dirty south) sticking to his back and his crimson boxers clinging to his legs.  Pegasus listened to the bell and shoved Seto who had taken up most of the bed.  "Why did I have to share a room with you?"

"Because I'm the devil and you are in hell, so deal with it."  Seto sat up shoving the other man back and fanning himself with his hand.  "At least you were right about something, it is hot."

"I bet if they throw a newspaper in here the print would melt and the paper would combust."  Pegasus groaned as he walked to the new bag that Croquet had dropped off after he called and asked (begged for the fear of wearing Jed's clothes) for more casual clothing.  Pegasus pulled out a pair of blue jeans, socks, and a white tee, leaving the bag to grab the sneakers Croquet brought with the clothes.

"Something normal people would actually wear."  Seto commented as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a loose shirt.

"I hate this.  I was taught to dress my best at all times."

"You must have been going through rough times during Duelist Kingdom then.  That suit was hortrocious."

"Don't you mean atrocious and my suit was fine."

"No I said it right it was a mix of horrible and atrocious."  Pegasus rolled his eyes and pulled the sneakers onto his feet.

"What about that huge trench coat you are always wearing.  It looks like a train on a dress to me.  Maybe you could get Mokuba to hold it up for you while you walk down the aisle."

"Yeah well at least my stuff is from this century."  Pegasus having enough of Seto's comments finished tying his shoes and left the brunet in the room alone.

"This going to be great."  Seto said as he followed the other out of the room seconds later. 

It was five in the morning and everyone was up sitting at the breakfast table.  Martha placed food in front of everyone and they all began to eat (no wait scratch that, put food in their mouths, hold it under their tongues, and then spit it in their napkins when she wasn't looking, yeah that sounds about right)

"It's nice to have a full breakfast before working on the farm."  Jed commented as he put some MUCK (Martha's Unidentified Cooked Krap, yes people it is so bad I had to spell crap with a K dammit) in his mouth.  The crew nodded dumbly and smiled through pursed lips, once again turning to the side to spit it out.  Pegasus being one of the smarter ones smeared his food all over his plate to make it look like he had eaten most of it, (I think everyone has done this before, I know I have.  I shall not tell a lie) and the others followed suit, pushing what looked like orange scrambled eggs, weird shaped pieces of ham, extra runny grits, and a biscuit dry enough to crumble, to the edges of the plate.  When they were finished, Jed called them all outside to introduce them to the two new helpers that they would be getting. 

"I want you boys to get acquainted with some good buddies of mine.  They are going to be helpin' y'all out these couple of weeks."  Jed stopped talking and turned toward the barn.  "Sam!  Jake!"

"Oh great more weird people I…"  Pegasus trailed off as he heard two quick barks and then nothing.  Thinking that it just his imagination Pegasus went to continue.  "Weird people…"  But he was interrupted once again by more barks, these he was positive were not his imagination.  "Y-you have dogs?  Was that b-barking I heard?"  Pegasus asked Jed quickly, as he slowly backed away to the house.

"Yeah we have two, Sam and Jake."

"No you don't."

"Uh, yeah we do."

"Uh, no you don't."  Pegasus' slow backing away to the house turned into a mad sprint as he entered the back screen door and closed it, his eyes shifting from side to side.

"What's the matter with you Pegasus?"  Mokuba asked as he watched Pegasus shiver behind the door.

"Oh nothing, **just that I am extremely afraid of dogs**!"

"Ha Pegasus is a wuss.  Scared of a couple of mangy mutts."  Seto commented while laughing at the other CEO.  

"Quiet Seto."

"Uppity bastard.  You can't even insult me the right way."

"Why you… you animal.  I shall not descend to your level of ignorance."

"Did you just insult me?  I'm sorry, but I don't speak gentleman, that's reserved for white haired pansies, eh Pegasus."

"Well I never."

"What, got laid?  Maybe you should try it sometime, you wouldn't be so stiff."  Pegasus gave up trying to think of a comeback, knowing that Seto would have another insult waiting for him.  As Seto and Pegasus exchanged insults, Pegasus failed to notice the two Border Collies that came behind him and sat down.  The black spotted collies were wagging their tails, waiting for their master's call and Jed did not disappoint them.

"**Jake**!  **Sam**!"  Both dogs barked and Pegasus screamed like a frightened female, all the while nearly dying of a heart attack.  (I would like to make it end right there, but you know that would not be really hilarious… so I shall continue)  The two dogs jumped up and Pegasus tore the screen door down as he tried to get away from the dogs, the door coming off its hinges and Pegasus clawing holes in the screen.  Pegasus got up from the porch, the dogs still chasing him and ran into the field, screaming for help as he flew past the crew.

"**Get the dogs!  Please!  Oh my God**…"  Pegasus didn't get to finish his sentence as one of the dogs jumped him from behind, knocking him over, and both started licking and nuzzling him.  Pegasus shrieked again, picking himself up from the ground and continued running through the field, tripping and falling frequently.  Pegasus must have been on the track team in his earlier years because he jumped the wooden fence like it was a small hurdle, the dogs sailing over behind him.  Pegasus continued to scream for help as he ran blindly, but at full speed, into the tire on the side of a tractor, falling onto his back and going unconscious. (Boy I really trashed Pegasus's character a little too much, so I'll take a brief recess and return to the main group ^__~) 

Seto and the others were not helping a hysterical Pegasus, instead they were laughing beyond belief.  They could not believe that someone like Pegasus could be afraid of dogs.  Seto was nearly having an asthma attack and he didn't even have asthma. (Damn that is some serious laughing)  Jed was trying to call the dogs back, but they ignored him and Mokuba had fell to the ground from lack of air, along with Malik and Yugi, both whom were crying and panting trying to catch their breaths.  The only person who seemed to be concerned was Ryou, who had long ago stopped laughing when he saw Pegasus fall to the ground after hitting the tire (What the hell did I come back to the group for?  They aren't even helping poor Pegasus.  Seems that Ryou is the only one with some type of sense.  Oh what the hell, Ryou's going to bitch at them anyway, so I'm happy).  

"You guys, Pegasus isn't moving."  Ryou said mostly to himself.  

"Wha…?"  Seto managed to choke out, as he calmed down from his fit.  Ryou, hating to repeat himself, yelled back,

"**I said Pegasus isn't moving you fucking idiots**!"  Malik stopped laughing and stood up next to Seto.

"Do you have to be so mean all the time and so what?"  Ryou, grinding his teeth, grabbed his head and began massaging his temples.

"Let me break it down for you retards, if Pegasus is afraid of dogs that much don't you think he would be trying to get away, instead of laying on the field?"  Ryou gave the two young men a sarcastic smile and then gave them the 'duh' look.

"Ohhh."  Seto and Malik said in unison as Ryou walked toward Pegasus' fallen body in the field.

"Dumb shits."  Ryou whispered under his breath, before calling to the others to help him see what was wrong with the Industrial Illusions CEO.  

When they reached Pegasus' body, the young man was sprawled out, with his face leaning to the side.

"Mokuba go to the house and tell Martha to give you some water."  Mokuba nodded to Jed and ran into the house to get the water.  "I didn't know the boy was afraid of dogs.  Didn't any of ya know?"

"No, we just found out like you did."

"That was funny as hell though."

"Shut up Seto."  Ryou said as he bent down beside Pegasus.  Mokuba had come back with a pail of water and a worried Martha, who occasionally looked at her back screen door quizzically.

"What happened Jed?"

"The boy was afraid of Sam and Jake."  Jed indicated to Pegasus as he splashed the water on the CEO's face.  "Martha take the dogs in the house, hon." Martha called the dogs and took them away before Pegasus had fully woken up.  When Pegasus began to return to consciousness, all he could see were masses that resembled faces staring over him.  Pegasus listened to the conversation going on as he slowly pulled himself to full awareness.

"Is he alright?"  (What Pegasus heard and his thoughts: "Blah blah blah."  …)

"I think he hit his head."  (What Pegasus heard and his thoughts: "Blah blah blah."  O_w my head, damn tire._)

"No shit Sherlock.  Malik you have got to be the dumbest fuck around." (What Pegasus heard and his thoughts: "Blah shit Sherlock.  Malik blah blah blah dumbest fuck blah."  _Ryou is angry; I might need to stay unconscious._)

"Maybe we should bring the dogs back out."  Seto laughed.  (What Pegasus heard and his thoughts: "Bla… **Dogs**!" _Get up Pegasus get up.  Find some motivation to get up.  Strangling Seto, that's good motivation, that's real good motivation.  Seto's death is even better motivation._)  Pegasus opened his eyes and went for the first throat he saw and started to choke the person.

"Wrong person Pegasus, I'm over here.  You shouldn't do that to Yugi."  Pegasus turned toward the taunting voice, fingers still around the neck of someone, and glared at Seto.  

"Sorry Yugi."  Pegasus said while unlacing his fingers from Yugi's neck and pulling himself from the ground, glowering at Seto as he walked toward him.  Seto stood his ground, smirking and making vulgar comments.

"**Dogs**!"  Seto yelled and laughed as Pegasus stopped mid step and looked around the field.

"Where are they?"

"I told Martha to take them back in the house.  I didn't know you were afraid of them.  That Croquet guy left a list of things you were scared of, but he didn't say nothin' about dogs."

"He what?"

"He gave me a list the other day.  Said that you were afraid of the stuff."

"How dare he?"

"Croquet misses his baby."

"Shut up Seto."

"I don't believe it, he actually…"

"If you say one more thing I'm going to put a hole in your face."  Pegasus growled and Seto, completely surprised at the older man's attitude, instantly shut up.  "That's better."  

"Do you want ta leave?"

"No, I don't want to leave."  Pegasus sighed.  "Croquet is waiting for me to call because he thinks that I can't take it here, but I'm going show him.  Now what do I do?"

"We are goin' ta need the dogs."  Pegasus frowned a little before sighing.

"Then I guess that I will have to learn to like them."

Noisy music played in Pegasus castle as loud whoops and laugher could be heard.  Pegasus' agents were having a party, enjoying their two weeks off, while their employer was away.

"The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire, we don't need no water let (the DJ scratches the record) burn.  Burn, (scratch) burn."  That people, was the DJ letting the people have it as he played the rowdy music that had all the agents dancing.

"Ki-mo! Ki-mo! Ki-mo!"  A group of drunken agents chanted as Kimo chugged a pitcher of beer and held up the empty pitcher for all to see.  The agents cheered and then began jamming to the music once again.  Croquet who had been walking around the castle, followed the chanting, finding his partner in a circle of now drunken females, who would normally never give him a chance.  (Ashmo: Being drunk can make you see the pretty in ugly people.  Me: They must have had a lot of drinks then.  Many shots from that Jack Daniels bottle had to be consumed for them to even speak to Kimo) 

"Kimo has Master Pegasus called yet?"  Yelled Pegasus' chief security officer, his voice trying to compete with the DJ.

"Have I had sex with Prisa yet? (Me:  Whoa that chick must have overdosed on something.  Oh well she'll regret it when she finds out.  Heh heh) Oh yeah, she was great.  Don't tell Master Pegasus I used his bed though."  Croquet's eyes widened has he comprehended what Kimo had said.

"**You what?**"  Croquet pulled the man from the ring of women and out onto one of the many occupied balconies, dismissing the officers standing there.

"I said I used Master Pegasus' bed.  The sheets were all nice and soft and they are comfortable when the chick is on her back with…"

"**I don't want to know what they were good for**!  **What the hell were you thinking**?"

"What?  I changed them when I messed them up."

"**You messed them up**!"  Croquet began pacing the large balcony as Kimo looked worried.

"I could buy him some more."

"Those sheets were imported from Sweden, they cost one of your paychecks and then some.  Why did I let you talk me into throwing this party while Master Pegasus was away."

"I was very persuasive and whether you admit or not you want to have fun too."  Croquet sighed and slid into one of the chairs on the balcony.  "Don't worry about it we'll have this place cleaned up and Master Pegasus won't even know we had a party."  Croquet ignored the young man and went back to talking about Pegasus.

"I was expecting a call last night when I found out that the farm house didn't have air conditioning, maybe he found a fan or something."

"Maybe he couldn't find his phone.  You might get a call today.  He'll be dying to come home after today, you know with all the heavy-duty work and stuff.  Master Pegasus is too nice-looking and prissy for that type of work."

"Yes that is a very optimistic view.  I guess I'll get my call when he finds out that the Grierson's have dogs, I didn't bother to put that on the list of Master Pegasus' fears."

"So all we have to do is wait.  The day is still young."  At that moment, the DJ threw some reggae on the turntables, namely a song called Follow the Leader, and Kimo pulled Croquet out of the seat, putting a party hat on his head.

"Follow the leader, leader, leader.  Follow the leader.  Follow the leader, leader, leader.  Follow the leader.  Hands up, hands down…  Come on Croquet lets go join the party."  Kimo pulled the older man into the party and they both danced, following the directions of the DJ.   (Bad Croquet, bad.  Now isn't that something your own damn workers are plotting against you.  But you know mothers like to keep an eye out for their children.  Croquet:  I am not a mother I just care… a lot.  Me: -__-0 Yeah, whatever you say.)

"Now Malik, I'm putting you and Mokuba here" Jed paused to pat the young boy on the head. "in charge of plowing the fields."  Both boys nodded and Jed continued.  "Yesterday I showed you two how to use the plowing tractor over there."  Jed said, indicating the tractor in the middle of the field.  "So you two should be alright with plowing the fields, right?"  Mokuba nodded and Malik gave Jed the thumbs up.  "Alright now get to work."  Jed left and Mokuba ran to the plow tractor and jumped in the passenger's seat.  Malik went to the other side and got into the driver's seat, making sure that Mokuba was buckled in.  After buckling Mokuba in, Malik immediately felt his yami separate from him and appear beside Mokuba.  Marik was grinning like a rabid dog and this did not make Malik feel safe at all.

"Can I…?"

"No."

"But I didn't even get to finish my question."  Marik pouted.

"You don't have to and the answer is still no."

"But I want to drive."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know how."

"Do you?"

"Yes."  Malik said suspiciously.

"Then… so… do… I."  Malik growled, pulling his hikari from the driver's seat and sitting there himself.  Marik pushed Malik into the driver's seat beside Mokuba and began looking for the key to start the machine.  Malik noticed this and began praying to the Gods.

"Ra, if you love me you will not let Marik find the key to start the tractor."  The second that Marik finished his prayer, the key fell from a drink holder and into Marik's lap.

"Gotcha.  Are you ready to roll Mokuba?"

"Yeah!"  Mokuba yelled and Malik grasped onto the seat, having experienced his yami's driving first hand.

"What the fuck was that Ra?  I asked you to make sure he didn't find it, not give it to him."  Malik heard the machine start and slowly begin to move.  "What did I do to deserve **thhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssss?  Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkk**!  

"Well Ryou and Yugi, you two are in charge of feeding the animals today."  Ryou and Yugi took a survey of the farm, trying to get a glimpse of what they would be dealing with.  A few chickens, some cows, several pigs, some horses and a couple of goats.  But during that little survey, I neglected to mention that Yugi and Ryou also noticed a pretty aggressive looking bull in a fence alone.  The bull was black with two very large horns coming out of his head.  His facial expression screamed ' You will die if you touch me' and Yugi or Ryou didn't want to find out if that was true.  Yugi hoping that he and Ryou were not in charge of feeding the bull asked,

"Uh, Mr. Grierson…"

"Call me Jed."

"Uh, Jed then."  Yugi corrected before continuing.  "Who is supposed to be feeding that bull out there?"

"You talkin' about Old Maniac Martin."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You and Ryou are."  

"_Not_ my ass."  Ryou said between coughing.

"That's a real bad cough you got there Ryou.  Ya might want ta get that checked out."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"But anyway you two got ta feed Maniac Martin too.  He ain't so bad once you get to know him."  Ryou and Yugi looked out through the corner of their eyes, both thinking the same thing:  _But we don't know Maniac Martin._

"Boys the food for each animal is by them so you don't get them mixed up.  Hope you have a good time.  I'm off to get these last two started then.

"Jed before you go one more question."

"Go ahead Yugi?"

"Why is Maniac Martin foaming at the mouth like that?"

"He only does that when he is having a bad day.  You boys go and get started, the animals are hungry."  Jed yelled over his shoulder as he left the two boys with a bag of feed in their arms.

"You two boys are the last of the bunch.  Everybody seems to be starting off well."

"Well that's nice to know, hopefully Seto and I do as well."  Pegasus said, nudging his elbow into the side of the other CEO."

"Alright boys you two are in charge of herding the sheep into the fence, so Ryou and Yugi can feed them.  The task is a little difficult for people, but Jake and Sam help to speed the process up a little bit."

"Isn't that great Pegasus?"  Seto slapped Pegasus on the back, harder than needed, and grinned at the other man. "Our pals Jake and Sam are going to helps us out."

"Yes very."  Pegasus pulled Seto in for a side hug, his arm going around his shoulder, but quickly snaking up to his neck.

"You boys are goin' ta have ta get along now.  Now let me explain how to do this, one of ya will hold the dogs while the other will run into that small forest over there making sure none of the sheep are in there.  They never go past the lake so you don't have to go further than that.  When you are sure no more sheep are in the woods come out and signal for your partner to let the dogs go.  Sam and Jake will do the rest for you."

"I'll go in the forest." Pegasus yelled, before Seto could say anything.

"I guess you stuck with the dogs then Seto."

"Yeah I guess."

"I'm goin' ta call Sam and Jake so you might want ta go somewhere."

"Don't have to tell me twice."  Pegasus ran into the barn and Jed called for the two dogs.  The dogs flew through the broken back door (courtesy of Pegasus) and ran to their master.

"Here they are Seto.  They are full of energy and might be a little hard to handle, so keep a tight grip on them.  You boys can start whenever ya want.  I'll be mowin' the front field if ya need me.  And don't scare that boy Seto."

"I won't."

"Yeah don't scare me."

"And the both of ya behave ya selves."  Jed left and Pegasus and Seto looked at each other.

"Don't release them until I tell you too."

"I'm not, but Jed did say that they were full of energy and that I might not be able to control them.  So what if they sorta, kinda, maybe get a loose."  Pegasus smiled a sugary smiled and replied,

"I'll sorta, kinda, maybe kick you're a…"  Seto released his grip slightly on the collars of the dogs and they lunged toward Pegasus, who stopped talking and backed away.  "You're not funny."  That was the last thing said as Pegasus went into the field and toward the forest.

"Damn, I have always been one to let my curiosity get the better of me."  Seto said to himself as he loosened his grip a little more. 

If anyone is reading this and they go to FAMU they know what I mean, but the school is really cool.  Great experience, but every school has its problems, I was just joking.  I love FAMU.  ^__^

Another chappie finished yay.  Sorry it took so long but all these tests are killing me.  I'm trying to get this stuff up as fast as possible, but I am getting no breaks from school at all.  The days that I do get off are spent recovering or studying.  But anyway I hope all of you guys enjoyed the chappie.

Another thing I wanted to know if you guys would mind if this turned into a Pegasus/Seto romance.  Just asking so **please** give me an answer.  If people want a romance it will work over a period of three stories, but if you don't then just say so.  The majority will win.  I am turning this and two other stories into the Mokuba Community Service series.  So I just wanted to know what you thought about the romance part.  The rest of the Monday morning stuff will be in the next chapter.

That's all for now, so read and review.  **Pwease**


	4. Monday Continued

*I'm pulling cobwebs away from the story that I haven't touched in a while. I don't see Ryou coming up behind me*

Ryou: Where the hell have you been?

Me: *jump, put the spider webs behind my back, and smile* Hey Ryou…

Ryou: Don't 'hey Ryou' me, why the hell has this story not been updated?

Me: *bright smile quickly fades away* Uh… well… *Ryou interrupts me*

Ryou: Don't speak, you are forbidden to speak.

Me: Sorry. *My friend Ashmo pops out of nowhere*

Ashmo: That's right Ryou yell at her. I have been waiting for this bitch to update and the hoe hasn't done it. *Ryou and I turn around to stare at Ashmo*

Ryou: What the hell? Where did you come from?

Me: And why are you trying to get me killed, we are supposed to be friends here.

Ashmo: *looks to the floor innocently and then around the room*  See what had had happened was that I uh decided to invite myself back so, you know, I could help out with the story and all that. Since you haven't been updating I've been bored and stuff, which is why I'm trying to get you killed.  By the way Sweetcandie doesn't own Yugioh.  See doing my job already.

Me: *mumbling* Yeah whatever.  Backstabbing little...

Ashmo: *squinting her eyes* What?

Me: Nothing. Anyway for all the people that matter... *roll my eyes at Ashmo*

Ashmo: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: Like I was just saying, for the people who matter this story will become a romance between Seto and Pegasus. Yay, thank you reviewers for your participation. The romance won't be all mushy and stuff like that so you won't have to worry about that, it won't start for another few chapters, it will start gradually (can't have Pegasus and Seto the best of friends in like two chapters) and I won't let it interfere with the humor of the story at all. Also if yaoi offends you then you can choose to stop reading, but I don't think that I'll have anything too serious. I'll place warnings at the beginning of chapters to let you know and if you stop reading I won't be offended so I guess that's all there is to it. 

Ryou: Enjoy the fic and drop Sweetcandie a review when you finish the chappie. 

"**Marik go straight, go straight!"**

"But I want to run over the frog."

"Leave the damn frog alone and drive the machine already. You have been chasing that little motherfucker for the last hour and you still haven't run him over, just give up dammit."

"But I wanna hear what sound the frog makes when he gets chopped in the blades."

"He will make the same sound that the bird, snake, rat, and rabbit made."

"But they didn't make a noise; I just heard their bodies go through the plow blades."  Malik bowed his head and took a deep breath, wondering why he got stuck with the slowest yami.

"Exactly, so what makes you think that the frog will be any different?" 

"I don't know, shouldn't they scream or cry for help?"  Mokuba, who had been sitting on his knees beside Marik, piped up and looked past Marik's lap to see the frog they had been chasing all morning.

"Animals don't talk Marik." Mokuba said absently as he waved to the frog. 

"Look even Mokuba knows that animals don't talk, now finish plowing the field. We've fucked up enough." 

"That's what you think."  Marik responded to his hikari and frowned. Angry, Marik looked toward the frog and began yelling at the green creature.

"You take the fun out of killing small defenseless animals. You don't even scream for mercy..." By now Marik was so angry that he began to lean out of the tractor and point at the frog. "You can't die like humans, they scream and cry and all that other stuff. Nooo, you have to be a fucking martyr, die all brave and shit."

"Marik get back inside the cabin and stop yelling at the frog. Your crazy vein is showing."

"**It is not!" Marik yelled to his hikari and immediately leaned back out to yell at the frog. "I can hurt you. I shall use my poking stick to play with your remains. ****Hahahahahahaha..." Between Marik's long string of upcoming laughter, the frog ribbited, shortening Marik's diabolical laugh.**

"**How dare you mock me! ****You shall die, no one mocks me!" **

"Marik, calm down babe. How can the frog mock you if it can't talk."  Malik offered, hoping that his yami would understand and finish plowing, (don't get your hopes up high folks, look at who we are working with here) but that didn't work as expected. (See)   

"It has its own language."  Marik answered his lavender eyes focusing in and out of sanity.  

"What the fuck? What language?"

"Froggish."  A large sweatdrop appeared on Malik's head and he slowly began to beat his head against the windshield of the tractor.  

"Oh… my… Ra."

"Oh yes that little bastard will need Ra when I'm finished with him. Everybody strap up, we goin' frog huntin'." Marik smiled, baring his canines at the frog, and squealed in a high pitched voice, "I'm going to get you little froggy."  Mokuba laughed as he latched onto Marik's neck and waved to the small amphibian.  Malik, unlike his two driving partners, was not excited about the turn of events at all, as a matter of fact, Malik knew that to a point  Marik was obsessive (Malik: I said crazy as fuck, not obsessive. You need to correct that Sweetcandie.  Me: -_-0) and stubborn when it came to killing something or someone, so he just settled for screaming and hyperventilating as Marik fired the tractor plow back up and chased the frog through the field.

"**Marik, please, no**!**  Not again, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **

 Yugi hoisted a large bag of feed up and walked toward Ryou, who was wiping sweat away from his eyes with the back of his hand, desperately trying to keep it from dropping into and stinging his eyes.

"We are finished feeding all the animals except for the sheep and Maniac Martin out there. Speaking of which, Ryou here's his feed."  Yugi took the bag of feed and shoved it in Ryou's arms.  "I'll feed all the sheep by myself if you just feed that one little, harmless, bull."  (Yep, everybody that one little harmless bull that had been drooling all morning.  That one little harmless bull that practically dared anything to come out to his pen.  The one little harmless bull that was currently chewing on.... is that a part of the metal fence. Damn and it is, well back to our feeders.) Ryou dropped the bag of feed and rolled his eyes at his bite-sized companion.  

"Yugi do I have the words 'dumb fuck' written on my forehead?  I'm not feeding him."

"Well me neither."

"Then who is going to feed him?"  Yugi shrugged his shoulders and then his face immediately lit up with an idea.

"Hey what if we talk our yamis into doing it for us.  They would never know."  Ryou's frown soon turned into a smile as he thought about Yugi's idea.

"And Jed won't suspect anything if he sees them because they look like us."  Both of the hikaris smiled and summoned their yamis out of their respective items.  Yami, red-eyed and dazed, appeared gnawing on the cord to the game controller, desperately trying to chew it in half and Bakura appeared with a book and a red crayon, which he quickly made disappear.

"Yami why are you chewing on that?  Stop or you'll break it."  Yami wasn't listening; instead he continued to chew on the cord, until Yugi yanked it from his teeth, almost pulling them out as well.

"Something's wrong with it.  The buttons don't work.  They don't move the pieces to the right place."

"No that's called a game crazed yami who stays up for three nights straight trying to beat a video game and is too tired to play the game correctly."  Yami grumbled under his breath and Yugi looked to Ryou, who was already speaking with his yami.

"What were you coloring?"

"I was actually doing that vocabulary stuff.  The book told me to circle the word that meant the same thing as the first word."

"What are these words called?"

"Si-no-nimes."

"Correction: Synonyms.  But good work maybe you can show me how much you learned later, but now Yugi and I have a task for you two."

"It's like a game you guys."  Yugi threw in.  "See all you have to do is feed that bull out there.  That's not hard."  Bakura actually taking a moment to think, unlike Yami who heard the word 'game' and was all for it, asked,

"If it's so easy then why are you two not feeding him?"

"Because uh... we are afraid of him."

"But you know that by you guys being the yamis you have to be the strong and courageous ones."  Ryou said while massaging Bakura's arm muscles, knowing that he had inflated his yami's ego enough to get the job done.

"Okay we'll do it."  Bakura said proudly.  "Come on Yami."  Yugi gave Yami the feed and Bakura followed closely behind Yami to the pen.  The two hikaris snickered as they thought about the huge surprise their yamis were going to get when they fully met Maniac Martin.  But at the same time the two yamis were thinking what could possibly happen.  I mean it was only some old bull.

Pegasus walked through the forest being careful not to step in anything that resembled animal dung.  Speckles of sunshine shined through the dense canopy as Pegasus searched for any sheep that had wondered away from the flock.

"Baaa."  Pegasus called into the forest, stopping momentarily to wonder how in the hell you actually called a sheep.  "Sheepies, are any of you out there."  Pegasus continued to walk deeper into the forest until he came to the small stream Jed had told him about, immediately turning around and heading back to the farm.  "Yes things are finally looking up."  That is until he heard the call of a lamb in the bushes across the stream.

"Jed said that no sheep ever crossed the stream, well you always have to have the 'special one' of the group.  Can't be like everyone else and follow the damn rules."  Pegasus said to himself, as his long slender legs carried him over the shallowly running water.  Reaching the lamb Pegasus bent down to carefully pull the young animal from the bush.  "What are you doing in there little guy?  You could get hurt in a place like this.  Where's your mother?"  Pegasus' answer soon came with the frightened bleating of the lamb and a low growl behind him.

"Please this cannot be happening."  Pegasus picked the small animal up into his arms covering its eyes with his hand, and slowly turned around.  "Please just be Seto trying to scare me, please."  (Well as you can probably guess people it is not Seto, but a relative of our good friends the dogs)  The lamb had quieted down considerably and Pegasus began to quickly deteriorate to the previous state that the lamb was in and seeing the gray and black wolf, growling and baring his teeth, only helped to speed things along.  Pegasus pulled the lamb to his chest and closed his eyes hoping that the wolf would go away, but that didn't happen and he found himself wishing that he had gotten the responsibility of the dogs instead.  "Someone please come and help me."  Pegasus said softly as he hoped that someone would notice him missing and soon.

Seto held on to the dogs, biting back his curiosity of what would happen if he actually let the dogs go without Pegasus' command.  Seto smirked and leaned against the barn door, deciding against the action.  His curiosity of the situation brought on more thoughts of Pegasus though, (Seto:  Not like that, so all of you get your damn heads out of the gutter.  Me:  Yeah that's not until later.  Seto:  What?  Me:  Shall we continue?) like where the hell was he?  Seto knew that the forest could take no more than twenty minutes to walk completely through and Pegasus had been gone for almost an half hour.

"What the hell is taking so long?"  Seto said to himself his patience growing thin.  "It figures that a foot loop like him would mess up such a simple task as looking for sheep."  Seto looked at the watch on his arm and glanced back at the forest opening.  He gets five more minutes and we are going in there, alright boys."  Seto petted the excited dogs and waited for Pegasus to return.

"I don't know what our hikaris are so afraid of.  It looks like an ordinary bull to me." Yami said dropping the large bag of feed he had to the ground.  Bakura nodded in agreement and looked into the pen.

"Well come on so we can get this over with."  Yami opened the pen door and stepped in quietly, followed by Bakura who had the feed thrown over his shoulder.  They both walked calmly but quickly to Maniac Martin's feeding trough.  I guess what they couldn't see from afar finally caught up with them.  Maniac Martin was still drooling, except now in an odd way it looked like he was smiling.  Yami and Bakura dismissed the idea and began with the task of feeding Martin.  Yami stood the bag up and pulled out his pocket knife preparing slice through the top when he felt and heard some type of liquid hitting his new leather boots.

"What the hell… **the damn bull just peed on me**!"

"What…"  Bakura was about to ask what was going on until he saw the stream of urine landing where Yami's boot once was.

"Oh, he pissed on you."  Bakura laughed. 

"Shut up and it's not funny."  Yami shook his leg and made sure to move it away from the bull before continuing to slice the feed bag open.  Bakura pulled out a knife and began to help Yami with the bag, when Martin moved.  Bakura moved with the bull, not wanting to end up on the bad side of the bull, but Yami didn't seem to quite catch on. Instead he ignored the bull and continued cutting the bag, a mistake that he very well paid for because the next thing he felt was a hoof connecting to his thigh.

"**Shit!"  Yami yelled as he fell to the ground grabbing his leg.  Bakura ran to his side and helped him up.**

"He doesn't like you."  Yami glared and held on to his thigh as Maniac Martin eyed both yamis in his sight. 

"Why is it looking at us like that?"  Yami asked quickly.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him."  Maniac Martin snorted and lowered his head, shaking it from side to side.  His right hoof dug and scraped at the ground before Martin went into a full fledge charge, right at the two spirits in front of him.

"Oh shit."  Both of the yamis murmured in unison. 

Getting a bit of courage in the few minutes that had passed, Pegasus had begun to back away from the wolf and in the direction of the of the forest opening.  Although he appeared calm, Pegasus mind had been racing.  To Pegasus it seemed that his mind had been arguing the entire time he had been standing there, the calmed and panicked side fighting for domination.  Only problem was who was going to win out.  

_Pegasus, remain calm and wait for someone to help you.  _

_Pegasus, use your feet and get the hell out of here._

_Pegasus, think nice soothing thoughts and relax._

_Pegasus, think of your body lying mangled in that heap of shrubs over there._

_Pegasus… damn that was a very vivid image… and it doesn't look good at all.  Maybe you should go with the panicky side of the brain this time._

Something that Pegasus was all too eager to do.  Pegasus adjusted the lamb in his arms and took a deep breath, before making a mad dash for the forest opening.

"Dammit he has three minutes."  Three minutes that were quickly forgotten as Seto heard a loud scream.  "Ah there he is, but why the hell is he screaming.  Probably afraid of a rat or something."  The scream sounded again and the dogs began to pull violently on the leashes Seto held.  "What is it you two?"  The dogs continued to pull at the leashes and soon began to growl.  Seto heard the scream from the forest once again and immediately let the dogs go, following behind them as they raced across the field.

"**Marik please**!  **Baby, please leave the frog alone**!  That was Malik practically begging, (hmmm erase the 'practically' part) his yami to slow the tractor down.  In the past hour, Malik had seen the plow tractor go speeds that he didn't even think were possible in some cars.  Also in the past hour he had thrown up close to six times.

"**Marik he went over there!"  Mokuba yelled.  The extremely sharp left officially made it six times. **

"Please leave the frog alone."  Malik said queasily.  His two partners weren't paying attention, one driving the tractor at remarkable speeds, hell bent on killing a frog and the other cheering him on.  Malik had had it.

"**Stop this damn tractor!"  The tractor came to a sudden stop and Mokuba and Marik turned to look at the angry hikari.  "**I** ****have had it with begging you two to stop with the damn frog!  **Must I fuck you up Marik**?  **Mokuba**?"  Mokuba shook his head and sat down, but Marik sat in the driver's seat looking at his hikari with a blank face.  "Oh, so now you want to play dumb, like you can't comprehend shit.  That's okay because I'll play dumb right with your ass."  Malik lunged at his yami and began hitting anywhere he could find.  "Give me the damn wheel and get out of the driver's seat."  Malik kicked his yami into the passenger's seat and took over.  Now both of you will sit in those seats and not say a word."**

"Aibou you…"  Malik reached over and smacked Marik on the forehead.

"Bitch, I said not a word."  Marik, used to getting his way, threw a tantrum by kicking things and twisting violently.

"Kick something else and I'll break those bitches off."  I guess Malik's little threat worked because for the rest of the afternoon neither Mokuba nor Marik gave him anymore problems

  **   **

Seto chased after the dogs into the thick forest, following the screams, as they ran ahead.  About five minutes into the forest Seto noticed that the screaming had stopped.

"**Pegasus**!"  Seto yelled toward the interior of the forest as he walked a few more feet and suddenly heard angry growls and the sounds of dogs fighting deeper in the forest.  Seto went deeper into the forest, toward the sounds of the fighting dogs and called Pegasus again.  This time he actually got an answer.  Even though it was a soft whisper, he still heard it.

"Seto, shut up."  The voice whispered harshly.  Seto looked around for who the voice belonged to, but couldn't find anyone.  "Seto, up here."  Seto looked into the canopy of leaves and saw the person he had been looking for.

"Pegasus."  

"Yes, now climb the tree."

"What are you doing up there?  Jed sent you to look for sheep not climb trees."

"Seto climb the tree."  Pegasus insisted as he held on tightly to the lamb in one arm and a thick branch in the other.

"Look I don't know what's going on… **oh shit**!"  Right at that moment Jake and Sam emerged or should I say fought through the trees and shrubs snapping and scratching at a large wolf.

"**Climb the fucking tree Seto!"  This time Seto did as told, letting his questions go unanswered for the moment.  Seto climbed the tree and grabbed onto the branch that Pegasus had been holding onto.  Below, the two men could see the dogs attack the wolf and after a few minutes run him off.  Though the two were successful, their victory did come at a cost.  Jake's leg had been injured and Sam's front paw looked swollen.  "They're hurt.  Come on we have to get them back to the farm and tell Jed."  Seto jumped down from the tree and went over to the whimpering dogs.**

"Seto you will have to…"

"Do you know how heavy these dogs are?"

"I know, but…"

"They just practically saved your life."  Pegasus sighed and jumped out of the tree, setting the lamb down on the ground.  Walking over to Sam, Pegasus winced and Seto picked the dog up and placed him in his arms.  Pegasus panicked and set the dog back on the ground.

"I can't do that."

"I guess Mokuba is going out of his way for you then.  Expecting too much."

"What do you mean?"

"In a way he is just like you and these dogs, except that you are the dogs and he is you.  He is willing to give you another chance, even though you are not willing to give them another.  You, the person he is most afraid of, even though he doesn't show it.  A person that I, considering what you did to him, would never give a second chance.  I guess this is how you repay kindness."  Seto said lifting up Jake and walking back toward the farm.  "Don't worry about Sam; I'll be back for him."  Pegasus watched as Seto walked with the dog in his arms toward the farm.

Seto struggled a little under the dog's weight, but continued to move ahead, knowing that he had to come back for the other dog.  A few minutes had passed and Seto was on the field slowly going to the farm, when he turned around briefly to see a struggling Pegasus with a black and white bundle in his arms and a frisky cloud of white following closely behind.        

"**Yami kick the feed!  **Kick the feed**!"**

"**I'm running for my life and you are telling me to feed the thing that is trying to kill me!  **He can starve for all I care**!"**

"**But I promised Ryou…"**

"**That's right tomb robber you promised Ryou not me, so you kick it over!"  Currently the two yamis were running around Maniac Martin's pen yelling at each other and trying to get out, but it seemed that the bull was smarter than they had originally thought.  Martin had blocked the entrance to the gate with a large pile of feces and stood by and waited for the two yamis to try and leave, ever so often charging at the two.**

"We have to get… out of here… that damn thing is… crazy."  Yami breathed breathlessly, bending over trying to catch his breath before Martin decided he wanted to charge again.

"They… set us up, Yami."  Bakura breathed out next to him.

"Wow, you are a genius.  **Thanks for stating the obvious!"  Bakura stood up and punched Yami in the arm.**

"How does your leg feel?  I hope it's broken."

"That's alright, but I'll tell you one thing it won't be broken enough where I can't run and leave your ass here if I get the chance."  Bakura shoved Yami and walked to the middle of the field and kicked the bag of feed over.  Martin seeing the sudden movement, prepared for another charge, scraping his hoof against the ground once again.

"There now that that's taken care of we can get out of here."

"He's coming right for us and do you see that big pile of shit blocking the entrance."

"Yep, but who said anything about taking the entrance."  Yami looked at Bakura in question, wishing that he would hurry up with his explanation before Martin reached them.  Earlier Yami had been ran over, along with a few other mishaps,  and considering the pain that he felt earlier was not pleasant at all, he did not wish to experience it again at full force.  

"Well?"  Yami directed at Bakura, only to see the tomb robber climbing the fence and leaving him there with Martin..  "Hey wait up Bakura."  Yami ran-limped to the fence and began climbing it with great fervor bearing in mind that he was in much pain.  Yami finally reached the top and fell on the other side alongside Bakura, both breathing heavily.

They are… in some serious… shit when we get back."  Bakura said and Yami agreed.

Yugi and Ryou could see their yamis approach from the pen and they did not look happy at all.

"Yugi you know we are going to have to make this up to them right." 

"Yeah."  Bakura walked up to both of the hikaris and unceremoniously dropped Yami at their feet.

"Bitch, I'm hurt."

"Not my problem."

"If I were still Pharaoh…"

"You're not so shut the fuck up."

"Awww Yami I'm sorry Yami.  What happened?"  Yugi knelt down beside Yami and caressed his cheek. 

"The bull did it."  Yami said in a childish voice.

"So much for the 'I'm going to kill Yugi when I see him' speech."

"Shut up Bakura.  What about what you said about Ryou 'Just wait until I get my hands on that little pansy'."

"Oh so is that what you said?"

"Uh…  I can show you what I learn about synonyms."

"Good start, you said the word right."  Yes I got happy points.  Yami Bakura beamed at his hikari's complement even though he knew he had a lot to do before his hikari would be happy again.  

"Yami what did Maniac Martin do?"  Yami was about to answer, but was rudely interrupted by Bakura. 

"His name is Maniac Martin and you two sent us out there with him?"

"You are in enough trouble so be quiet Bakura."  Damn, points taken off.  Bakura quickly lowered his voice to mumbling, wondering why the hikaris didn't seem to be looking bad for sending them out there in the first place.

"Continue please Yami."

"See first Bakura and I walked…"

"Strolled."

"Out to the pen, where we tried to feed…

"Nourish."

"Maniac Martin, but then he peed…"  Yami stopped, waiting for Bakura's synonym before he continued.

"Pissed."

"On me.  Then he hit me with his hoof and ran over me."      

"Smacked and trampled."

"Then we jumped over the fence…"

"Leapt."

"And came here."

"Returned here.  See Aibou I told you I pay attention when you tell me stuff."  Ryou was openly smiling now and hugged his yami.

"Happy points?"

"Yes you have a lot of them."

"Are you still mad?"

"A little, but you can make that up when we get some time alone."  Ryou replied seductively. 

"I'll come to your soulroom later tonight to help you feel better okay, but now Ryou and I have to feed the sheep."  Both yamis disappeared into their soulrooms smiling.

It was about seven in the evening when all the chores had been finished.  Jed had taken Sam and Jake to the area vet to get their wounds treated and wouldn't be back until later, as for everyone else they all had been sitting around the kitchen table, looking and glaring at Martha's food.

"So how was everyone's first day?"  Martha asked after a few minutes.  Everyone gave a tired fine, except for Seto, who used the moment to humiliate Pegasus.  

"Mine was great.  I got to see a wolf today, I heard Pegasus scream like a bitch on two occasions, and Pegasus actually used the word 'fucking'.  I mean, can you believe a word like that coming out of this old style aristocrat's mouth."  Seto finished pulling Pegasus into a side hug and imitating a motherly voice.  "I am so proud of him."  Pegasus pushed Seto away and rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, but don't worry I'm pretty sure you will have your day."  

"Yeah anyway, so I guess I'll be off to take a bath now."  Everyone else left the table handing Martha their half eaten plates of food, except for Pegasus and Mokuba.

"Don't worry about Big Brother, he's just being mean.  I heard that you saw a wolf today and you even brought Sam back when he was hurt."  Pegasus nodded and turned to leave the kitchen, when he heard Mokuba say, "Can you tell me about?"  Pegasus stopped surprised at the request, but smiled and sat back down to tell the story.

A/N::  Well that ended on a good note everybody.  Sorry it took so long for an update, but a lot of stuff has been happening.  Anyway I am happy to be back and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.  I should have a chapter up for my other story soon.  But for this one, how about everyone just drop me a review.  It would make me feel really happy.  And if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them as well.  Bye  ^_____^


	5. Tuesday

_I walk out in front of everyone wearing a bulletproof vest and I have a guard shield up_ Umm… hi everybody… heh

_Everyone that has been waiting for the story update is glaring with rifles in their hands_ Hey… _Cocking the guns_

_Waving my hands in defense and sobbing for mercy_ Please don't shoot me.

Random reader: What's your excuse?

Me: I don't… have one. _Shrugs shoulders nervously_

Random reader: Kill her. Everyone aims at my head

_Raise my hand child-like_ Can I make one up?

Random reader: No now remove your vest and the shield.

Me: But this stuff is for protection.

Random reader: _Gives me the duh look_ That's why we want you to remove it.

Me: But I updated and I've even started working on the next chapter.

_All the readers think about this and put their guns down_

Random reader: Okay you can live until the chapter is over.

Me: But…

Random reader: Be grateful you get to last that long and as for the rest of you, enjoy the chapter.

Me: Yep enjoy.

Random reader: Shut up.

Me: Sorry.

Well now that we have returned to the story, back at Pegasus' castle things seem to have gotten even more out of Croquet's control. What used to be a stern, straight to business security officer had now been reduced to a drunken, (thanks to Kimo) speech slurring, (Kimo again) fun having, (do I truly have to put who is responsible people) party animal (and again the same person). A party animal that was currently planning to invade the women's side of the castle in his first official panty raid. (Yep I had to throw a little college fun in there) Earlier, while drunkenly swinging his glass in lazy circles above his head and listening to his friends reminisce on past college life, Croquet thought about how awfully boring his college experience had been and mentioned to many of his male friends that he had never actually participated in a panty raid or anything pertaining to fun while he was in college. Feeling no one should ever miss the chance to take a female's underwear and parade them around on their head, Kimo and a few of his buddies took the liberty of setting up a little fun for Croquet. This would explain why all the men were dressed in black prowler suits and sneaking through the castle at four in the morning.

"Alright we have now entered the women's domain. Everyone go to a door and stand there until I give further orders." Kimo whispered into his walkie-talkie, waving his hand to tell the men to disperse and go find a door. Croquet not really knowing what was happening stood beside Kimo, watching the men tip-toe up to doors and wait by them in SWAT mode.

"What are we doing?"

"You said that you never went on a panty raid before, so me and the guys decided that you should have your first one tonight."

"I said this when?"

"When you were about to pass out from all those vodka and orange drinks or… was it when you drank that whole bottle of Belvedere." Kimo shrugged his shoulders and looked at Croquet.

"I don't remember that."

"Yeah well I do, you passed out and your face landed right in Agent Michael's chest. Lucky you."

"Isn't she the one with...?"

"The big boobs, yeah. Like I said lucky you. She was drunk and I still couldn't get around to playing with 'em. Not even a damn touch and you just fall into 'em and she doesn't say a word." Croquet was about to say something when Kimo raised his hand, a signal for 'quiet', and whispered more instructions over the walkie-talkie. When signaled, all the men burst through the women's bedroom doors, loud shrieks following soon after. Kimo entered one of the rooms a few seconds later, followed by a nervous looking Croquet, and yelled,

"Alright everybody, let's get us some panties!" Croquet stood in the corner getting a nagging feeling that this little escapade was going to turn out quite differently than what they expected and boy was he ever right.

"Good mornin' everybody." Martha said cheerily to everyone as she ladled a semi runny mass of caramel colored stuff into the group's bowls. The stuff looked liked grits, but obviously Martha's food couldn't be taken at face value or even recognized for that matter, so it was up to our food sleuths to figure out what it was.

"Yeah mornin', umm... what have you exactly blessed us with this morning?" Yugi asked while pulling his spoon through the stuff noticing small objects that looked like raisins and banana slices resting at the bottom of his bowl.

"It's Cream of Wheat darlin'. Now ya'll boys go ahead and eat up, this here stuff makes you strong, if you can eat this you can eat anything." Martha said and turned back toward the kitchen. (Hey readers it is a brand of food our temporary farmers have heard of, score for Martha.)

"Yeah, because this is anything." Ryou muttered softly as he lifted his spoon and watched the food dribble back into his bowl.

So uh… what's in it Martha?" Malik questioned curiously, noticing that Yugi had raisins, or at least what he thought were raisins, and he didn't.

"Well as you can see I added a little brown sugar, some bananas, and some secret spices. The spices are a secret, so I can't tell you much about that, but it's good for ya." (Score number two for Martha, she said ingredients that exist and that you can actually put in Cream of Wheat.) Yugi, along with everyone else, played in his food while Martha went back to the kitchen to make her husband a bowl. He was quite curious as to why she didn't mention nuts or raisins or something.

"Martha?"

"Yes Yugi."

"What about the raisins or whatever this is in here. You didn't say what they were." Yugi said picking up the little brown things with his spoon. (Minus one point, we have doubt in the group and she was starting off so well too. Damn.)

"Sweetie I don't have any raisins and my husband is allergic to nuts."

"So what are these brown things then?" By now everyone had taken the option of eating Martha's food and thrown it out the window. Every person at the table, including Jed, pushed their bowls away.

"I don't know. Taste them and see." (Aww hell naw, for even suggesting that they eat them she gets a damn negative number. Negative thirty, bad Martha.) With that said everyone left the table feeling that being hungry for the morning was better than being poisoned and went to start the day's chores.

"Alright boys today we have a special project, so we need to go ahead and feed the animals so we can get started. I switched ya'll up a bit so everybody can at least have a chance with all the animals. Now Yugi and Ryou you got the hogs today, Malik and Mokuba have the horses, and Seto and Pegasus you have Martin and the goats. As you saw earlier my head sow has had some piglets, Ryou and Yugi you both need to check up on them and make sure they doin' alright. If you see something wrong come and tell me." Ryou and Yugi nodded as Jed's attention went to Mokuba and Malik. "I need for you two boys to feed and brush the horses and make sure they doin' alright too. We got a new two-week-old foal out there and I want to keep an eye on him, other than that there's nothin' else to know. Whatever is left I'll handle and when everybody 's done come and meet me beside the barn." Jed left the crew to do the feeding, and Seto moved quickly toward the goats, wanting to get finished with the feeding as soon as possible. Heading out to the pen, he was stopped by Yugi and Ryou, or at least two people who looked like Yugi and Ryou. Seto saw clearly that Bakura and Yami had taken over, but Pegasus seemed oblivious to the fact.

"Beware." Bakura whispered while looking around the farm. "It's crazy."

"What? What's crazy?" Seto asked getting irritated with the two for holding him up.

"Martin."

"Who's Martin?" Pegasus asked finally deciding to make his presence known. Both yamis became quiet and pointed to the large bull in the pen.

"Stop being so over dramatic you two, it's not that important. It's just some stupid bull that's foaming at the... uhhh that looks so disgusting."

"He's having a bad day." Yami threw in.

"You two are idiots."

"Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you. Jed skips the warning for Martin like he thinks nothing is wrong with the fucker. The damn thing is a killing machine." Bakura said and began walking away, followed by Yami.

"Martin can't be that b..." Pegasus said trying to convince the other two, but was interrupted.

"Yeah?" Yami growled. "Well look at this." Yami lifted his pant leg so the other two men could see the large purple bruise on his leg, and then pulled off his shirt to show a large bruise there. "There's one on my ass too... but I won't show you that one. Oo Anyway, still think he's not that bad." Pegasus' eyes sank and he chewed on his bottom lip.

"Heh… never mind. I guess Seto will be feeding him." Pegasus said and walked toward the goats. Seto glared and yanked the older man to a stop by grabbing a handful of his silver tresses and twisting.

"Like hell I will."

"Let go, I was only joking." Pegasus yelled while swatting at Seto's hand and trying to loosen the grip Seto had on his hair.

"Whatever." Seto replied dryly. "And you two are ridiculous!" The blue-eyed CEO yelled at the retreating forms of the yamis, turning quickly to glare at the Industrial Illusions owner. "Are you going to stand there all day Pegasus, pick up your damn feet and move." Pegasus sighed and followed behind Seto, eager to be rid of him for the day. Out in his pen, Martin looked at his new vic... ahem I mean feeders with a small smile, or as much smiling as a bull could do, the smile saying one thing: Fresh meat.

**Crack**! **Crack**!

"**Ow ow that's my ass cheek**!"

"I guess you'll think about the consequences next time won't you?"

"How were we supposed to know you guys knew what we were planning?"

"Do I look like a guy to you Kimo?" **Crack**!

"**Ow broad, what the hell…**"

"Did you just call me a '**broad**'?"

"Uhh… no, I meant…"

"Liar." **Crack**!

"**Owww… stupid bit…"**

"What were you about to say?"

"Nothing."

"Good boy." Agent Santana lifted her stiletto-clad foot off of Kimo's neck and grinned down at him, holding the whip in between her teeth. "All the others have been so obedient with their female masters, but things seem to come to you very slowly Kimo. It doesn't matter though I enjoy breaking men's wills. It's funny to see them cry."

"**I'm not gonna cry**!" Kimo yelled bravely. **Crack**! "Owww… gosh why do you have to keep hitting the same spot Giselle?" Kimo sobbed as he crumbled to the floor.

Mokuba waved a fly away as he dumped the last of the oats into the horse feeding trough, while Malik filled a large tub with fresh water. Turning the water off and throwing away the feedbag, Malik and Mokuba looked around at their work.

"That wasn't hard at all. We didn't have one problem."

"You must have heard about the bull thing from Bakura and Yami."

"Yeah, they were not happy at all. I felt sorry for them, but Seto laughed and called them 'fucking deserving bastards' or something like that." When Mokuba finished speaking, his cell phone rang and his brother's number was displayed on the screen. "What could he possibly want? Seto's right across the way, he could have walked over here." Mokuba answered the phone to his brother's yelling.

"**What the fuck did I say about that damn cursing Mokuba**?"

"Huh. B-but how...?"

"**Don't you worry about that, I have my ways dammit**." In the background Mokuba could hear Pegasus reprimand Seto about his language and then hear Pegasus huff and yell back as Seto gave him a few choice words of his own. "**Now back to you, you utter one more damn curse word and... hey give me my fucking phone.**" Mokuba suddenly heard his brother and Pegasus in the background again and then a dial tone. Mokuba closed the phone, only to hear the muffled yelling of the two he had just hung up on, and put it into his pocket.

"Got out of that argument. So are you ready to go?"

"Sure, let me..." You're probably wondering what caused the abrupt pause. Well it happened to be caused by our most recent addition to the farm, the two week old foal that seemed to be one rock short of a pile and a small ass pile at that, but that wasn't completely what made Malik stop mid sentence and stare. For all Malik knew, it was normal for a two-week-old foal to stumble and run into things, hell it was actually expected, what caught his gaze came seconds later. The foal stood up from his accident of hitting the water tub, (Malik's brain: that's normal.) wobbled over to the wooden fence separating the horses and cows (Malik's brain: that's normal too.) and started to nurse from one of the cows. (Malik's brain: one of these things is not like the others, one of these things is just not the same…) When Mokuba noticed that Malik didn't blink, he followed the Egyptian's gaze to the weird little display. After a few minutes of absorbing the scene, Mokuba asked, shifting his weight to one leg.

"That not supposed to be like that is it?"

"I don't think so." Scratching his head, Malik continued to stare alongside Mokuba. Well, while our two farmers were staring in wonder or in plain disbelief of the situation, they failed to notice the evil death glare the foal was getting from the cow's calf. The foal suckled the utter hungrily, totally ignoring the calf and the spectators.

"Do you think we should leave him like that?"

"I guess so. It doesn't seem to be bothering anyone." (We know better.) Mokuba humped his shoulders and turned to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "But one more thing before we leave, why is that calf twitching like that?"

"Ryou aren't they cute?"

"Yeah, they would be even cuter if I didn't have to smell them."

"Ignore the smell for a minute, then look at them."

"Ignore the smell? How the fuck do you do that Yugi? My nose just doesn't shut off." Ryou replied sarcastically and looked into the small pen holding the sow and her piglets. The piglets were all nestled together feeding from their mother as if she would disappear and they would never eat again. While looking over the fence Ryou saw the runt of the group being constantly pushed away by the others and not getting anything to eat.

"Move your greedy asses so he can get some milk." But the piglets ignored him and continued to feed.

"Ryou they can't understand you. You're just wasting your breath."

"Fine I'll just go in there and move the gluttonous bastards myself." Ryou jumped the small fence and pulled his sneakers through the mud over to Petunia and her piglets. Surprisingly she didn't do anything and lay back down with a loud grunt and a swat of her tail. Ryou moved some of the piglets that had been suckling the longest and put the runt next to a teat and watched it suckle. The piglet ate quietly for a few seconds before the previous piglets came back up and started to push the runt out of the way. "**Hey hey, he's trying to eat**!" Ryou yelled and yanked the piglets away again and placed the runt back where it was before it was knocked out of the way.

"Way to go Ryou he's eating. Aww he's so cute and little. I hope he survives."

"He should if we make sure he eats everyday."

"Yeah, but what about when we leave? We can't keep an eye on him all the time. They will do the same thing when we aren't out here."

"Oh really, I think that I can solve that problem right now." Yugi looked at Ryou questioningly, wondering what hair brained idea he had come up with.

"Seto…?"

"Pegasus, why are you just standing there? Try to catch the goats before… umph. **Damn it to hell**!" Seto fell to the ground frustrated, the front of his shirt and pants covered in dirt, watching as the small goat evaded his grasp once again. Seto had been trying to catch the goats for close to fifteen minutes. Why are they out you ask, well blame that on Seto for forcefully kicking the pen door open and scaring the goats and Pegasus for not paying attention while scolding Seto. During the scolding, funded by Pegasus, and return yelling, paid for by Seto's throat, the goats walked jollily by and out to the pasture. When the two had finally stopped supporting violence and abuse, they looked around the pen to see… not a damn thing.

"You let them get past you."

"Well you scared them."

"Shut up and just stay here while I get them."

"Do you want me to help?"

"Help do what? Get on my nerves."

"Ha ha very funny."

"Yeah I know, now stay here and if they come in try to keep them here." And that, readers, is how the whole situation started and below is how it continues.

"You know you could…"

"Shut up, you're not being of any help."

"But you told me…"

"Shut up."

"**Fine then, do it your way**!" Pegasus retorted and folded his arms to watch the brunet make a fool of himself. Seto, seeing Pegasus fold his arms and learn against the barn, became even angrier and pulled himself up from the ground.

"You are fucking useless." Seto mumbled under his breath and kicked the side of the barn, inches away from Pegasus' leg

"I tried to tell you to…"

"Fine Mr. Great One, why don't you go catch them. As a matter of fact, just try to catch one so I can laugh in your face when you can't do it." Seto yelled angrily and leaned on the barn to catch his breath. Pegasus ignored him and walked into the barn, picking up a bag of feed and tossing it over his shoulder. Seto, taking a look at the silver-haired CEO, rolled his eyes and grumbled. "I said to catch the goats so we can put them in the pen, not feed them. I can feed them."

"Can you be quiet or as you put it shut up and let me do this my way." Pegasus said with an edge in his voice, the lower tone telling Seto that he had really crossed the line somewhere. Seto looked down at the ground and waited for Pegasus to continue. "Thank you." Pegasus pulled the bag out to the middle of the pen and sliced the corner of the bag open, only allowing a small amount of feed to leak through. Pegasus picked up the bag again and went out into the field pouring some of the feed on the ground and waited for the goats to come to it. As they did, Pegasus walked away with the bag, leaving a small trail of feed and gaining a moving line of goats. When Pegasus reached the inside of the pen he dumped the remainder of the feed onto the ground and ran around to shut the gate as the last goat hurried in. Pegasus smiled and folded the bag before handing it to Seto. "Just because you are considered a genius, it does not mean that you know everything. Sometimes geniuses let the simple answers slip through and focus one the harder, more complicated ones to impress someone. I for one don't really care as long as it gets the job done. Which is what I have done and you have not. You seem to assume a lot about me, but I was always told to never assume because, well you know the rest of the saying." Pegasus stated firmly before he walked away, leaving the shown up CEO to glare at the back of his head.

"**Break it up**! **Break it up**!" Malik and Mokuba raced to the fence, pulling the two small animals apart.

"What's the matter with you two huh?" The animals ignored Mokuba's words and pulled themselves from Malik and Mokuba's grasp. That had been the third time it had happened and Malik was starting to get fed up with the two.

"Let them go at it. The one that gets beat up or dies, which ever comes first, loses."

"We can't do that, they may kill each other."

"If the cow dies I get a burger tonight and if the foal dies then… well he'll just die, I don't eat horse. Twenty bucks on the foal because I want a damn burger tonight."

"You're so mean." Malik shrugged his shoulders and looked at the two as they fought. Suddenly feeling very light headed Malik could feel his other half separate from him and he take his others place in his soulroom.

"Marik?"

"Yeah."

"Look at them, make them stop." Marik walked over to the fence and wrenched the two fighting animals apart. "**Break this shit up**!" Marik picked up the foal and tossed him toward his mother and did the same to the calf. When they landed, the animals lay there, frightened of the yami. Marik pulled the two together and they lay there staring at Marik. "What the hell are you two fighting for?" The calf and foal remained motionless and silent. "Answer me dammit." The foal and calf flinched in fear and began mooing and whinnying. "Oh… uh huh… yeah… okay… really… hey you stop interrupting… apology accepted… okay." Mokuba stood on the sidelines of the conversation looking blank as hell, wondering if Marik actually understood them of if he was having one of his moments again. Tugging on Marik's T-shirt, he asked,

"What were they saying?"

"Well the cow said that he gets tired of the foal drinking his milk and the foal says that he has a lot to spare and the cow says that he should drink from his own mother and the foal says that he does, but he like to try new things…"

"Okay so what do we do?"

"Let me handle this, look you two you have no reason to be fighting. I mean look little cow your mom has six tits, six of them, count them if you don't believe me. Why can't you share with the foal? C'mon what are you going to do with six nipples other than drown from the extra milk if they decide to start flowing by themselves one day? If he drinks your mom's milk, drink his mom's. Have you tried horse milk?" The calf shook his head and Marik smiled. "Well here's your day to try something new." The calf walked up to the horse and sampled some of the milk. The foal's mother gave Marik a look that said 'what the hell kind of advice was that' and she bent down to continue eating the oats she had been given earlier, giving up on any hope of a normal life. It started out as one fucked up child, but now with some idiot that thought he was a psychiatrist her life would remain abnormal until the two small animals grew up. If you are worried about the cow, well she stopped paying attention a loooooong time ago. Her life has been so messed up, that she blocked everything out except for the necessary needs for survival and a few other needs like running away from her calf when he wants to feed (he has started biting) and leaving the wet, yellow hay alone. (the cat told him it was his litter box) Other than that she is A OK. The calf returned and Marik, then turned to the foal, "And as for you no drinking without the little guy's permission. Got it?" The horse whinnied and ran around the pen. Mokuba stood by being happy that the two animals were finally getting along, when Marik walked up and stood beside him.

"That was great. They stopped fighting."

"See I told you animals talk."

"I guess they do." Mokuba agreed.

"Hey you little ravenous bastards." Ryou said in a sweet voice, a voice so sweet that you could get cavities from listening to it. "Have you ever heard of 'bacon'?" Oddly enough the sow raised her head and all the piglets stopped suckling. "I knew you could understand me." Ryou turned around and gave Yugi the thumbs up sign, making Yugi feel somewhat amazed that he had actually gotten their attention. "Since you have stopped eating I assume that you have. Well I just wanted you to know that people make bacon and ham out of the fattest and greediest pigs, which means all of you are going to **die**… except for the little piggy all you greedy bitches prevent from eating. See he'll live because he won't be as big as you others. He won't have the succulent and flavorful meat that all of you will have when you get big and fat." Ryou emphasized this point with a wide grin and a lick of his lips. "And people don't like pigs that are small and scrawny. Small pigs don't make the best pork chops, ham steaks, or baby back ribs, but nice plump pigs do. He'll just be a runt and nobody wants the runt. But that's okay because one day Jed and Martha are going load you up into some large truck and then…" Ryou stopped letting the suspense linger. "They'll send you off to the slaughter house to be… **killed**!" All the small piglets swallowed then squealed for their very lives, all of them huddling together, trying to find protection within each other. "But there is a way to get out of it." All the piglets instantly turned to face Ryou, their eyes pleading to know how their little backsides could be saved. "Do you want to know how?" All the little pigs squealed loudly and Ryou waved his hand to quiet them. "Alright I'll tell you. All you have to do is let that little guy eat and then Jed won't take any of you to the slaughterhouse. See, simple." When Ryou finished his tale, Yugi saw the small piglets practically drag the runt up to their mother and help it to eat. "And when you forget, which I doubt that you will, (Yeah I doubt it too. I think this tale is permanently burned and scorched into their young brains) just remember this: Sizzle sizzle sizzle. Weirded out that the piglets actually understood Ryou, Yugi gave a nervous smile and inched away slowly from the group of pigs and his deranged friend. "See I told you it would work Yugi. Yugi?"

"Wow what a scary bull, oh my it's eating on grass and shitting everywhere. Isn't that what bulls do." Seto mocked as he remembered the warning that Yami and Bakura had given he and Pegasus earlier.

"You always have something sarcastic to say. You never have anything positive or helpful to say to someone else. Maybe…" Pegasus muttered nonchalantly as he leaned over the fence to stare at Martin in the pen. Pegasus and Seto had been watching Martin for close to ten minutes to make sure that the bull had no ulterior motives, such as trying to maul, trample or kill them, but the way the two had been bickering back and forth, Martin would not need to waste the energy because the two would kill each other off.

"Maybe you should stop with the lecturing."

"Maybe I would if you…" 

"Shut up."

"You know, I am getting really tired of you saying that to me. Can you at least be courteous and say 'be quiet' or 'hush'."

"Uh… yeah I can…"

"Well I would prefer if you said that to me rather than…"

"Shut up. I only say the nice stuff to my friends and you are not a friend. But maybe if you actually did shut up, I wouldn't have to say it anymore."

"Fine, whatever." Pegasus bent over and picked up a stone, tossing it in the air to pass time until he and Seto were sure that it was safe to enter the pen with Martin. Constant bickering was not something big on his list, but Pegasus knew that Seto lived for it, anything to get a reaction, even if it meant stooping to the lowest level and harassing your enemies until they cracked. Pegasus for one was not going to give him the opportunity of knowing that he was annoying him or the pleasure in knowing that he was slowly cracking through Pegasus' gentlemanly side. After a few minutes of staring at the bull, or in Seto's case trying to intimidate the bull in a glaring contest, Pegasus asked,

"Are you ready to go in?" Seto pulled his gaze away from the bull and nodded his head slowly.

"He doesn't look like much. All we have to do is go in there, give him some food, and refill his water container. Nothing to it."

"I agree."

"That's right you should, now come on." Pegasus glowered, but followed behind Seto. When the two were in the pen, Seto went to pour the feed in the trough and Pegasus refilled the small basin with water. When they had finished Pegasus looked around.

"That was too easy."

"Ryou and Yugi over exaggerate. Come on."

"That was way to easy."

"Would you stop obsessing over it and come on."

"Maybe I'm thinking too much into it, but something doesn't feel right." Seto wasn't paying attention, so the last thing Pegasus said had completely slipped his mind, but he did start to verbalize his dissatisfaction when he spotted the empty water basin that Pegasus supposedly had filled.

"I thought I told you to fill up the water basin Pegasus."

"But I did, see it's emp…ty."

"That's right it's empty."

"But… well you said you were going to feed him."

"I did you idiot, see… look."

"There is nothing there. So you didn't do what you were supposed to do."

"There was food in there. I know because I put it there."

"Yeah well I know that I put water in that basin too, so…" Both Pegasus and Seto turned to look at the bull before Seto yelled,

"**Make a run for it**!"

Me: I hope you all enjoyed the chappie.

Random reader: Okay we can kill her now

Me: No wait, what about the other chapters

Random reader: Damn I forgot. Alright we keep her alive until she finishes the story then we kill her

Me: How about this, let's just take the kill part out

Random reader: Nope you shall still die

Me: Meanies and the rest of Tuesday will be in the next chappie

Random reader: What?

Me: Nothing pouting now smiling brightly Review please.


End file.
